Into the Fire, the end which's never coming
by love-in-your-eyes02
Summary: Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider.Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

**Je suis débutante, c'est ma première fiction, donc un peu d'indulgence serait de mise. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, c'est un essai pour l'instant. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la musique Satellite Heart, d'Anya Marina, juste pour info. **

**Bonne lecture, et bonne visite, j'espère que ça vous donnera l'envie de continuer à lire…**

**. . .**

**Chapitre 1. Seule, elle n'oublie pas… **

Face au monde, elle se sentait seule. Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui l'avait mené ici la première fois, peu lui importait de toute façon. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle était définitivement seule… La vie n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux. Elle n'apportait rien à personne. Qui pourrait encore l'aimer alors que tout le monde l'avait abandonné? Elle se posait la question maintes et maintes fois… Son bien-aimé l'avait quitté, ses amis s'étaient éloignés, alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule parole de réconfort. Le réconfort n'était jamais venu et elle se sentait dépérir à vu d'œil.

Assise sur le rocher surplombant la mer bleue éclatante, elle pesait le pour et le contre. A qui manquerait-elle ? Elle voyait bien certaines personnes : son père, sa sœur… Elle n'avait plus qu'eux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces personnes qu'elle vivait encore. Mais aujourd'hui, le découragement avait pointé son nez, la narguant de toute son ampleur…

Ses pieds l'avaient mené ici, son refuge. Ce simple rocher avait montré plus de compassion que toutes les personnes vivantes réunies. Il avait recueilli la plupart des larmes qu'elle avait versées, patient, attendant l'interruption du flot qui n'arrivait jamais. Ses larmes ne prenaient jamais fin, tout comme son malheur…Mais pourtant, A chaque fois qu'elle partait, elle avait le cœur un peu moins gros. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'était dirigé là où tout avait commencé, le commencement de sa fin… Elle avait pourtant encore un petit espoir que tout s'arrange pour elle, que la vie l'épargnerait pour une fois. Mais elle était réaliste. Elle n'avait pas demandé grand-chose : un peu d'attention, ne plus être transparente, retrouver l'amour et oublier l'ancien, oublier la peine, oublier tout et simplement… Elle n'avait rien eu. Elle avait toujours été solitaire, mais maintenant elle ressentait le dangereux besoin de se faire remarquer. C'était devenu un besoin pressant, qui s'avéra impossible à combler. Malheureusement, personne ne daignait la regarder. Ils avaient tous peur de voir l'étendue des dégâts…

Comme elle aurait aimé appuyé sur un bouton qui effacerait toutes les mauvaises choses, toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées. Quand elle regardait les jeunes de son âge, qui l'entouraient, elle se demandait comment l'insouciance pouvait les noyer à ce point. Ils ne semblaient pas conscients du monde qui les entourait, du mal et de la perversité des gens, du malheur tout simplement.

Elle aimait les observer, se mettre à leur place, juste pour quelques minutes. Elle voyait à travers eux, la douleur moins présente. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait la tendre illusion que tout revenait comme avant, comme avant la méchante période… Mais la réalité revenait au grand galop, la frappant dans le ventre jusqu'à qu'elle se couche définitivement à ses pieds. L'imagination n'avait pas de place…

Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de marquant. Mais depuis un an, elle était devenue simplement Pas assez aux yeux de tout le monde. Pas assez intéressante, pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente, pas assez amusante… Pas assez, toujours dans la moyenne. Elle-même en était maintenant persuadée, rajoutant encore un pas assez : pas assez vivante. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas changer sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Le vide s'était créé une place dans son univers. Il était confortablement installé et ne voulait partir, trop heureux de semer la zizanie dans sa vie.

A quoi servirait-il alors de rester une journée de plus en vie ? La question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête, déjà depuis un petit moment. Elle polluait la Terre, l'intoxiquait par sa présence… Elle avait donc décidé, quand elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, de mettre fin à ses jours, sans regrets et avec un certain soulagement. Elle n'aurait plus à supporter l'existence qu'une force supérieure, Dieu selon certaines croyances, lui a imposée. C'était comme un pied-de-nez, une moquerie, une leçon pour la Vie.

Elle regardait le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle, sereinement pour une fois, les yeux à sec, ce qui était encore exceptionnelle. Elle profitait de la vue une dernière fois.

Elle avait tout prévu : le matin même, après s'être assuré que le peu d'êtres vivants se préoccupant d'elle soient partis, elle avait écrit une longue lettre, leur expliquant ses intentions, ses raisons, ses excuses, et ses sentiments. Elle ne leur causerait finalement pas trop de mal, elle avait plus été un poids qu'autre chose… Elle en était alors tellement convaincue.

Après cela, elle a pensé à une manière honorable d'en finir. Elle voulait aller dans un endroit qui l'avait marqué, elle voulait en finir avec la vie et ses obligations là où elle avait commencé à s'en lasser. Une fin honorable, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, son cœur débordait d'une nouvelle conviction qui la faisait enfin avancer. Elle s'était mise subitement à courir, se laissant guider par son cœur. Elle avait couru comme jamais. Elle avait fini par s'arrêter à La Falaise, Son endroit… Elle ne fut malgré tout guère étonnée, son instinct l'avait conduit tout simplement. Quel bel endroit pour mourir !

Depuis trois heures, elle était assise sur Le rocher, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait aux derniers événements.

Il était parti il y a maintenant un an. Un an seulement. Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'un monde séparait les deux époques. Autrefois, elle avait été heureuse, comblée par la vie. Elle avait un père on ne peut plus fier, des résultats scolaires excellents, des amis sur qui elle semblait pouvoir compter, la rendant chaque jour un peu plus heureuse. Un seul point noir obscurcissait sa vie à ce moment-là : Sa mère était morte, quand elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle ne l'avait alors jamais connue. C'était un manque mais elle avait apprit à vivre avec. Elle avait un entourage très présent mais parmi ses gens-là, une seule comptait réellement, les autres gravitants autours, attirés par leur amitié si belle et durable. Sa meilleure amie, qui était en réalité sa sœur de cœur, sa vraie sœur pour elle. Certes, elle avait sa sœur biologique, Aurélia, mais elle ne s'est jamais vraiment entendue avec. Trop différente, trop indésirable pour l'autre… Quand elle y pensait maintenant, elle se demandait ce qui les éloignait l'une de l'autre. Elle ne se ressemblait pas certes, mais ce n'était sûrement pas une raison… Elle aurait pu lui poser la question, mais les paroles semblent superflus, impossible à sortir en sa compagnie. Maintenant, elle regrettait un peu le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec Aurélia. Mais il était à présent trop tard pour les remords…

Avec Candice, sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Les conversations ne prenaient jamais fin, il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Son look décalé et son sourire la rendait joyeuse à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Elles avaient tout fait ensemble depuis la petite section de maternelle. Pas une seule journée ne s'était passée sans qu'elles ne se voient. Elles confiaient tout et savaient tout l'une de l'autre. Elle différait pourtant au niveau de l'apparence : quand on les croisait dans la rue sans les connaître, on se demandait vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble. Mais malgré cela, elles étaient complémentaires : à partir du moment qu'on apprenait à les connaître, on ne pouvait plus les voir séparément. L'une était le prolongement naturel de l'autre. Malheureusement tout avait une fin, et cela elle ne l'apprendra que trop tard.

Candice. Il lui était difficile aujourd'hui d'y penser, elle représentait une blessure qui ne s'était jamais refermé. Cela lui faisait trop mal…

Tout avait été chamboulé le jour fatal, il y a de cela deux ans. Elles venaient à peine de se quitter, après un long week-end passé ensemble à rire et à parler. Candice devait rentrer chez elle, sa mère sévère et intransigeante ne cautionnant pas une journée de plus à traîner autre part que chez elle. Elles s'étaient quittés comme d'habitude, persuadées qu'elles se reverraient demain, et à recommencer à parler de son dernier mec, le beau Bastien, ou de celui de Candice, à discuter et à commenter les derniers ragots de leur lycée. Elle se rappelait exactement la scène : Candice se jetant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui faisait pleins de bisous, tout en rigolant. Candice s'en allant dans la voiture, se penchant par la fenêtre pour lui faire des signes de la main et en souriant à pleines dents. Candice partant définitivement.

Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'elle apprit la bien triste nouvelle. Le 2 août 2008.

Elle ne l'avait pas cru au départ, tout cela étant impossible pour elle, inconcevable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir de cette façon, elle était si jeune, et les plans qu'elles avaient fait ? Tous leurs rêves de gloire et de découverte du monde. Elles s'étaient promises de rester toute la vie ensemble, allant jusqu'à faire le pacte du sang. Avait-elle oublié tout cela ?

Comment Candice avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? La surprise, le dénie, la colère passés, elle cria longtemps, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'on la bâillonne tout en la berçant doucement afin de la calmer. Elle se débattit. Elle pleura, pleura, cria, hurla à la mort pendant une heure durant, incapable de se calmer, de réaliser pleinement la nouvelle si terrible à ses yeux. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Un stupide mais fatal accident de voiture. C'était si bête ! Candice, la force de la nature par excellence a péri à l'âge de quinze ans et demi à cause du conducteur d'en face un peu trop bourré et fatigué qui a foncé sur le Coupet de sa mère, la réduisant au silence à jamais. En voulant éviter la voiture, sa mère tourna brusquement à gauche la voiture, n'ayant pas vu la falaise. La voiture tomba dans la mer. Le conducteur avait péri lui aussi, à cause de l'impact avec un arbre, et la mère avait survécu miraculeusement. Malgré tout, la mère s'était suicidé deux semaines plus tard, morte de chagrin et ne supportant plus la vie. On n'avait pas pu retrouver le corps de Candice, disparu dans le courant marin. Il n'y avait alors plus rien de la vie de sa meilleure amie.

Pour elle, Candice ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela, impossible.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre et à réaliser l'impact que cela avait sur sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais revoir sa meilleure amie qui avait emporté la moitié de son cœur.

Quand elle le comprit, elle s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer, et entra dans un état de catatonie. Elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, ne dormait plus, ne réagissait plus. Ne vivait plus.

Elle ne sortit qu'une seule fois de son état permanent : lors des obsèques, le 6. Elle se leva pour la première fois depuis la nouvelle, s'habilla en conséquence sans prononcer un mot, et s'en alla seule, jusqu'au cimetière. La cérémonie se déroula lentement, l'église remplie. Candice avait beaucoup d'amis, de proches. Tout le monde l'adorait, elle rayonnait tellement qu'on ne pouvait pas la rater. Elle vivait sa vie à fond, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas très longtemps encore de ce monde. Ironie du sort. C'est l'ironie du sort, pensa-t-elle alors, Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers… Elle, était restée vivante alors qu'elle ne souhaitait à présent plus qu'une seule chose : mourir.

C'est dans cette église que Candice donnera son dernier cadeau avant de partir pour de bon : elle rassembla son frère Eric et sa meilleure amie, afin qu'ils surmontent ensemble la grande peine de sa perte.

Coïncidence, dira-t-on, ils se mirent à côté durant la cérémonie. Pendant le discours du prêtre, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura sur l'épaule d'Eric… A la fin, elle ne put se relever, écrasée par le chagrin, bloquant ainsi le jeune garçon. Il porta donc la jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, ni regardé. La meilleure amie de sa sœur n'avait jamais attisé un quelconque intérêt chez lui… Mais quand il la vit, sans défense, au creux de ses bras, partageant la même douleur qui le déchirait à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, cherchant à calmer la douleur. Sans s'en rendre compte, la douleur du cœur d'Eric avait été remplacée par un amour inconditionnel pour la personne la plus importante pour sa petite sœur…

Quand la jeune fille repensait à cela, maintenant, sur son rocher, elle ne pouvait empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue blanche. La douleur des temps passés fut ravivée à l'évocation des anciens souvenirs… Le souvenir était encore brûlant, la perte toujours aussi présente… C'était une des raisons de sa volonté à mettre fin à ses jours. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, plus maintenant, alors que son amour était parti à son tour. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs….

L'enterrement marqua le début de sa relation avec Eric. Son cœur recommençait douloureusement mais sûrement à battre normalement, et sa vie, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, à reprendre son cours. Il venait la voir tous les jours, partageant alors les souvenirs de la défunte tant aimée. Cet amour les rapprocha énormément. Elle voyait une part de Candice quand elle voyait Eric, et quant à lui, il ressentait la présence de sa sœur quand il discutait avec la jeune fille. Chacun trouva dans l'autre un ami, sans se rendre compte que plus le temps passait, plus l'amitié laissait place à un autre sentiment. Elle devint rapidement dépendante de son nouvel ami, ne supportant plus les jours où elle ne le voyait pas, cessait complètement de vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Elle négligeait ses anciens amis au profit du bel Eric, ne supportant plus la compagnie d'autres personnes. Son père ne pouvait plus lui parler, la communication complètement interrompue. Elle mettait sa vie entre parenthèses, comme si elle s'enfermait dans une bulle, beaucoup plus confortable et de meilleure compagnie que la réalité de la vie… Elle le regrettera plus tard.

Cela s'était fait tout seul. Un soir où il devait partir pour prendre soin de son père encore vivant et qui ne s'était pas remis de la mort de sa fille et de sa femme, il voulut lui dire au revoir, dérapa et l'embrassa. Il n'avait alors aucune arrière pensée, même si l'idée avait germé depuis quelques temps. Quand il se redressa, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, et était terriblement gêné. Il ne voulait absolument pas l'effrayer, elle avait vécu trop de choses malheureuses, il devait être là pour elle, et non la brusquer. Malgré tout, une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait apprécié plus qu'il ne le fallait…

Eric voulut partir, mais elle le retint. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, et elle se pencha, doucement, pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut doux, mais à force, devint plus passionné, plus langoureux…

Leur relation prit alors un tournant décisif. Ils étaient amoureux, et ils le savaient. La vie alla de mieux en mieux, l'un rendant la vie de l'autre plus supportable, plus vivable. Ils s'enfermèrent de plus en plus dans leur bulle, indifférent des autres, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Eux deux seuls savaient la peine qu'ils devaient apprivoiser. Cette situation dura un an, la première année sans Candice. Même si elle était toujours présente, elle se faisait oublier dans son esprit torturé.

Les vacances d'été étaient commencés depuis un mois déjà, et elle ressentait un besoin irrépressible de passer le plus de temps possible avec Eric, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que son semblant de bonheur puisse durer. Lui, depuis quelques temps, semblait distant et une lueur de tristesse brillait tout le temps au fond de ses yeux, dès qu'il se voyait. C'était cela qui l'avait alarmé en premier lieu. Elle avait raison, comme la plupart du temps. Un jour, alors qu'elle était nichée dans l'étau de ses bras, Eric lui annonça que son père avait décidé de quitter la ville, trop chargée de souvenirs douloureux. Son père ne pouvait surmonter la mort de la moitié de sa famille là où elle avait péri, et voulait donc partir, déménager pour ne plus jamais revenir. Sa décision était irrévocable, et il ne voulait pas revenir dessus, se contentant de faire les cartons et de pleurer en silence, laissant son fils désemparé.

Elle se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, la dernière qu'ils eurent…

**. . .**

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, un truc que j'ai essayé de te dire à plusieurs reprises. Mais te voir me bloquait, commença doucement Eric, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, assis tous les deux dans l'herbe de la prairie environnante.

Elle fut tout d'abord surprise. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Il se disait tout. Elle se ressaisit.

Vas-y, dis moi, tu n'as pas avoir peur de me dire la moindre chose, répondit-elle.

Avant, je voulais préciser que cela m'arrache le cœur de te faire cela… Je ne… Je ne voulais pas, la décision ne dépendait pas de moi. Tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi et combien… combien je t'aime.

Tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Ton père recommence une dépression et tu dois passer moins de temps avec moi ? Si ce n'est que ça, tu sais que je comprendrai, ça pass…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit le regard douloureux de son amoureux. Elle savait que quelque chose d'important se préparait, et ses intuitions ne la trompaient jamais. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand elle avait vu partir Candice, et elle ressentait la même émotion à cet instant. Elle vit alors une larme couler sur la joue d'Eric, descendant doucement. La tempête commençait…

Mon père déprime fortement depuis quelques temps, tu le sais, s'expliqua-t-il, parlant tellement bas qu'elle avait peine à entendre. Il est allé voir un psychologue, qui le suit maintenant depuis deux mois. Il y a un mois, le psy lui a conseillé de changer d'air, de partir en vacances quelques temps, afin de reprendre des forces et ne plus vivre dans la même maison que celle de sa femme et sa fille mortes. Mon père a réfléchi longtemps, et sans m'en parler d'abord, il avança des démarches que je n'avais pas soupçonnées, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

Il s'arrêta, la respiration saccadée l'empêchant de continuer. Elle, était muette de stupeur, pressentant la suite, priant pour qu'elle se fasse des idées.

Mon père a décidé d'écouter le psychologue, mais dans un sens définitif. On va déménager… Il a vendu la maison, fait les cartons, et a prit les billets d'avion pour Séville, en Espagne. Je suis désolé, ma belle, dit-il, la regardant tristement, réellement bouleversé.

Elle le regarda longtemps, puis rigola amèrement. Eric, quant à lui, se demandait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Je me disais aussi… Mon semblant de bonheur ne pouvait durer… C'était écrit, mon karma ne permet pas que je sois heureuse. Elle recommença à rigoler. Tu pars quand ?

Il ne lui répondit pas en premier temps, choqué. Elle, se redressant, quittant ses bras pour s'éloigner, commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle le fixait durement.

Je pars dans trois jours.

Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que cela me faisait encore plus de peine de ne le savoir que maintenant ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de me faire la nouvelle, ou de trouver une solution pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble… Tu as pensé un peu à nous ?, commença-t-elle à crier. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas opposé à ton père quand il a dit ça ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne peux pas survivre sans toi !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Tu voudrais que je laisse dépérir mon père dans ce trou perdu, c'est ça ? Il fait cela pour aller mieux ! Tu ne le vois pas tous les jours, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre tout ce qu'on a construit… Et comment oses-tu dire que je ne pense pas à nous ? Je ne fais que ça, depuis deux semaines ! Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas perdre mon père aussi. Ce serait trop dur. Je ne peux pas non plus l'abandonner, il ne peut partir tout seul, il a besoin de moi pour se reconstruire. Et puis si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, tu pourras attendre le temps nécessaire. Je ne reviendrai pas sûrement la première année, ni la deuxième… Mais si tu le permets je reviendrai un jour… Et si tu n'es pas prête à attendre, je ne reviendrai pas. Tu peux vivre sans moi. Moi, cela sera difficile mais j'y arriverai également…

Elle resta immobile, silencieuse, suite à la tirade passionné d'Eric. Son monde venait de s'effondrer. Ses mots avaient été d'une dureté et d'une réalité auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée. Sa confiance en lui se basait sur l'amour irrévocable de l'autre, sur la présence et le réconfort. Tout cela s'envolait avec ces paroles. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'imaginait pas que ce qu'elle vivait était juste éphémère, passager. Elle avait toujours présumé qu'elle vivrait avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et là, toutes ses illusions s'envolaient, emportées par le déménagement de son bien-aimé.

Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie… Tu sais que ça me coûte de partir, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Apparemment non. Tu envisages déjà de m'oublier, c'est que tu as sûrement commencé. Et comment peux-tu dire que moi je peux vivre sans toi ? Je suis justement restée en vie parce que tu m'as aidé à surmonter son absence. Je commençais à voir le bout du tunnel et me voilà replongée dedans… Pars, je ne te retiendrai plus. Laisse-moi…

Mais putain, que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Que j'allais passer ma vie à te pleurer, à devenir mélodramatique juste parce qu'une époque est révolue ? Parce que c'est ce que c'est : j'ai l'opportunité de me créer une nouvelle vie. Les souvenirs sont trop douloureux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu cracherais sur une telle opportunité ? Tu resterais avec moi si tu avais la possibilité de refaire ta vie ? Et comme si je pouvais aller contre la décision de mon père !

Bien sûr que oui tu peux ! Il te suffit juste de lui parler, au moins d'essayer de le convaincre de rester ! Tu ne te bats pour nous… Comment peux-tu me dire que je t'échangerais contre n'importe quelle offre factice ? Ne crois pas qu'une nouvelle vie est à portée de main… Tes souvenirs te poursuivront de toute façon. Tu ne pourras pas simplement oublier ta mère et ta sœur, bon dieu ! Pour rien au monde je ne fuirai comme tu le fais, je ne me comporterai jamais de façon lâche !

Tu me traites de lâche ?

Prend-le comme tu veux… Laisse-moi, si tu ne veux pas te battre… Sache seulement que tu ne me retrouveras pas si tu pars, c'est au-delà de mes forces. Je n'aurais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher. Tu peux changer d'avis jusqu'au déménagement. La décision, malgré ce que tu dis, dépend de toi. Tu peux interrompre le processus…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, un flot de larmes commençaient à couler, dévoilant sa peine et son émotion intense. Eric, brisé et hésitant, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler, lui dire combien il l'aimait encore, mais elle se débattit et se leva, le regardant de haut. Eric sentit sa détermination.

Ne me parle plus… Si tu veux encore plus me briser, pars. Si tu ne tiens plus à moi et que tu veuille me le prouver, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je veux juste m'éloigner de la ville, pas de toi, je t'…

Non ! Tais-toi ! ce n'est pas vrai, ne dis pas des choses que tu regretterais ! hurla-t-elle. Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !

Eric la regarda longtemps.

Peut-être que finalement tu as raison… Celle que j'aime ne se comporterait pas de la sorte, elle comprendrait. Elle a peut-être disparu…

Eric, furieux à son tour, partit en courant. Quand elle ne le vit plus, elle s'effondra, la douleur de sa poitrine trop forte pour être contenue. Elle pleura pendant de longues heures sans se calmer. Quand la nuit noire et apaisante arriva, elle se leva, les yeux rouges et la lueur qui y habitait avant disparue. Elle rentra chez elle, morte à l'intérieur, sans se préoccuper de sa famille qui s'était alarmée. Elle monta dans sa chambre et ne la quitta pas une seule fois, dans les jours qui suivirent. Le 15 août, Eric partit, sans lui dire au revoir. Elle le sût en écoutant les murmures de son père, le soir, alors qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Il avait alors une voix triste tandis qu'il parlait à Aurélia.

Ils sont partis… Je les ai rencontrés à l'épicerie. Son père m'a dit bonjour, et m'a expliqué que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'on se voyait… Eric n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot pendant tout l'échange… Tu aurais vu son visage, il faisait peur. Une détermination sans borne et une méchanceté que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais cela l'a rendu… je ne sais pas, bizarre, pourrait-on dire. Quand son père m'a salué, il est parti sans me dire au revoir.

Aurélia se tut un moment.

Elle ne va pas s'en remettre, papa. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une coquille vide, ou à un mur dès que je lui parle… On n'a jamais été vraiment proche, mais c'est ma sœur et son comportement m'inquiète. Tu te rappelles quand Candice est morte ? Elle avait la même attitude effrayante…

Son père acquiesça, visiblement bouleversé.

Elle en avait trop entendu. Elle ne supportait pas leur inquiétude et préférait se murait dans son silence. Elle ne fit pas un seul bruit qui puisse alerter sa présence, et retourna dans sa chambre en s'enfermant une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela marqua le début de son errance, la fin de sa vie et le commencement de son départ qu'elle pensait prochain. Elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait presque plus rien, passait la plupart de son temps à dormir ou à se promener. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces promenades qu'elle découvrit La Falaise, grande de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, assez pour sauter et se faire bien mal, sans d'autres possibilités que la mort... Inconsciemment, elle avait choisi le lieu de sa mort qu'elle décida prochaine. Quand elle ne faisait pas cela, elle lisait, elle retrouvait un petit peu une paix intérieure en se plongeant dans un univers imaginaire. Son père et sa sœur s'inquiétaient. Ils appelèrent le médecin après plusieurs mois, qui diagnostiqua une forte dépression, impressionnante pour une fille de son âge, selon ses dires. Elle écoutait tout sans rien dire, impassible. Elle avait abandonné tout simplement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne survivrait pas sans lui, sans la bulle protectrice qui la recouvrait auparavant, la séparant du monde où on l'obligeait à vivre…

**. . .**

Elle revint subitement au présent, tirée de ses souvenirs. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le paysage magnifique, se concentrant sur l'oiseau qui volait autour d'elle depuis un moment. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures et la nature ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de sa présence. La souffrance qui suivait généralement ces réminiscences ne vint pas pour une fois. Elle n'avait pas repensé depuis longtemps à cette dernière journée passée avec Lui. Elle se dit alors que c'était d'ailleurs peut-être à ce moment-là qu'elle avait tout simplement abandonné la vie et ses méfaits… C'est trop dur la vie, comparée à la mort. La mort est paisible, tranquille, sans problèmes ou déception. On sait à quoi s'attendre avec elle, elle est tellement inévitable et prévisible. Alors que ce soit tôt ou tard qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle sourit gentiment, convaincue du bien-fondé de ses pensées. Tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou l'autre, elle mourait juste un peu plus tôt qu'elle ne le devait. On ne l'avait pas épargné. Elle a assez vécu, avait mûri bien trop vite, elle était devenue vieille avant l'âge, ce qui rendait la fin pour elle une chose évidente.

Elle se leva doucement, le vent emmêlant ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait laissé pousser jusqu'à la taille. Elle ferma les yeux, une vague de bien-être l'envahissant. Elle leva les bras et profita de la bourrasque pour se nettoyer de toutes ses peines et ses déceptions. Alors elle fit quelques pas en avant, arrivant juste devant la fin de la falaise. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle attendit quelques instants se plongeant dans ses dernières pensées.

Cette histoire, l'histoire d'Elle, c'était la mienne, Bella Swan. 17 ans et à la fin de ma vie. C'était tellement plus facile de prendre un point de vue extérieur pour parler de moi, tellement moins douloureux. Je pouvais alors regarder le résultat de mon existence gâchée par les méandres imprévisibles que l'on m'avait destinés. Je n'avais décidément jamais trouvé ma place ici, comme si on savait déjà que je ne servirais à rien, que j'étais destinée pour autre chose… Pour quoi je ne le saurai plus maintenant… C'était décidément trop tard pour quoi que ce soit. J'avais trop fréquenté la mort, il était temps que je la rejoigne. Je n'étais pas triste, juste soulagée d'enfin en finir. Avant, l'idée de me suicider ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit mais tout avait changé en peu de temps. J'avais changé irrémédiablement.

Mon père Charlie me manquerait, ainsi que ma sœur. Surprenante chose, ces derniers mois nous avaient rapprochés Aurélia et moi, même si elle avait toujours cette attitude froide et distante qu'elle me réservait. Elle s'était occupée de moi comme personne, reprenant la place de notre mère, alors que c'était toujours moi d'habitude. Elle s'était occupée de la maison, de la cuisine et continuait ses études. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans… On l'avait forcé à grandir, comme moi auparavant. Et j'étais responsable… Elle n'aurait pas dû, et je l'y ai forcée. Je me détestais.

J'avais fait le vide autour de moi. Ma mère, Candice, Eric… Ils étaient tous partis à jamais. Par ma faute. Je ne méritais pas de profiter de la vie.

C'est pourquoi l'heure de ma fin avait sonné. Le 15 août de l'année d'après. Ironique, comme situation. Il était parti ce jour-là, je partirais donc le même jour, ayant supporté ma pénitence le temps qui ne s'écoulait pas, ne finissait jamais… j'avais eu ce que je méritais. Un an de souffrance et de remords. Je pouvais maintenant m'en aller.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. J'étais alors juste devant ma mort, j'étais prête à l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose, les rejoindre, le plus vite possible. Je fis alors ce que j'avais à faire. J'avançai d'un pas et ma chute commença. Pendant ce court laps de temps, je fus heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Après quelques secondes, j'entrai en contact avec l'eau, sûre alors de mourir, la souffrance physique cette fois-ci qui m'avait envahit telles les vagues de l'océan. Je mourrai de la même façon que Candice, plongeant dans la surface qui s'étendait à l'infini pour m'y reposer à jamais… Je ne me débattis pas, me laissai couler peu à peu, désireuse d'atteindre le fond qui m'accueillerait à jamais. L'air commençait à me manquer. Je ne paniquais pas. J'étais préparée.

Alors que mon corps suffoquait, mon esprit s'embrumait doucement, et je fermai les yeux, tranquillisée et apaisée par le sommeil éternel qui m'embarquait à jamais…

**. . .**

**Voilà, voilà, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire, si vous voulez que je continue, dites-le moi ^^. Je ne sais pas encore moi-même, c'est peut-être vous qui pencherait la balance de l'un ou de l'autre côté…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

**J'ai finalement décidé de continuer l'histoire car elle semble plaire. Je ne serais pas contre si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous penser de l'intrigue de l'histoire et ce que vous voudriez que je rajoute, cela m'aiderait énormément à poster la suite ou au moins améliorer les points négatifs que vous trouvez à la fiction. Même si je n'ai que quelques reviews pour l'instant (je remercie d'ailleurs les reviewers, vous m'avez donné le courage nécessaire pour faire ce chapitre ainsi que tous ce qui vont suivre si cela continue), le nombre de visites me fait plaisir, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je continue. Cela m'a beaucoup étonné le nombre de personnes qui sont attiré par le début de ma fiction. Je vais essayer de vous satisfaire du mieux que je peux. Je rappelle juste que je suis débutante, donc l'erreur est compréhensible, enfin je pense =). Je l'ai écrit avec la Chanson Come Back Down, de Life House, très belle chanson au passage, qui m'a aidé à écrire le chapitre, en couvrant les bruits de la musique de sauvage de ma sœur ^^. Bon assez parlé : **

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Il n'est pas gai, je préviens tout de suite. De toute façon, le sujet de la fic est assez dur (le suicide et la perte d'êtres chers, la rancune et la vengeance) donc pour l'instant, Bella vivra des choses assez dures. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voudraient que Bella tombe directement dans les bras d'Edward, mais ce n'est pas réellement ce que je prévoie dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Bref, je vous souhaite quand même une Bonne lecture. **

Fin du chapitre précédent : _Je mourrai de la même façon que Candice, plongeant dans la surface qui s'étendait à l'infini pour m'y reposer à jamais… Je ne me débattis pas, me laissai couler peu à peu, désireuse d'atteindre le fond qui m'accueillerait à jamais. L'air commençait à me manquer. Je ne paniquais pas. J'étais préparée. _

_Alors que mon corps suffoquait, mon esprit s'embrumait doucement, et je fermai les yeux, tranquillisée et apaisée par le sommeil éternel qui m'embarquait à jamais… _

Chapitre 2. Quand la fin vous fuit, c'est le commencement qui se pointe… 

Depuis que j'avais sombré, j'entrevoyais un tunnel, dont je voyais à présent la fin, insensible à tout élément extérieur. L'engourdissement m'avait envahi, prenant place sans gêne aucune, à l'aise. Cela me soulageait. Je ne ressentais plus aucune peine ou douleur. C'était tellement confortable, que je serais restée dans cet état éternellement. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs ce qui allait m'arriver. Je ne me déplaçais pas, la lumière émanant de l'embouchure du tunnel venait à moi, toute seule. Elle avançait rapidement, comme si elle voulait me prendre le plus vite possible. Je me sentais attirée par elle, inextricablement. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais là mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je savais que j'avais fait quelque chose pour en arriver là, que je voulais être là. Le reste je m'en fichais. J'étais tranquille, le temps n'ayant aucune prise sur ce qui se passait. Et cela me convenait parfaitement. La lumière était maintenant à porter de main. J'entendais des rires, des paroles et des bruits qui me faisaient sourire, soudainement envieuse d'aller rejoindre la provenance de ces bruits. Les cris s'intensifiaient, et j'étais persuadée qu'ils m'étaient destinés, m'appelant. Je tendis alors la main, curieuse de savoir ce que j'y toucherais.

Mais, subitement alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, on me sortit de ma torpeur. Je vis alors la lumière partir peu à peu, et le bout du tunnel disparaître totalement. Je réintégrai mon corps alors que j'avais tout fait pour le quitter. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais retourner près de la lumière, elle qui était si réconfortante et douce, mais j'étais piégée. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, et je commençais à paniquer. La douleur, physique et morale, revint abruptement, me paralysant. A ce que j'avais pu deviner, j'avais quitté l'eau, car le vent brutal me frappait. J'avais aussi recommencé à respirer, dans un souffle désordonné. Je protestais intérieurement, incapable de parler, trop faible pour faire le moindre geste. Cela ne servait à rien ! Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas rejoindre la lumière ? Des bras m'entouraient, comme pour me protéger. Je pouvais deviner que la personne courait, ou tout du moins était en mouvement. Je devais me concentrer pour entendre le moindre bruit extérieur. Pour l'instant je ne percevais rien. Le monde était pour une fois silencieux, et cela eut le pouvoir de me calmer quelque peu. Que m'arrivait-il ? Etait-ce ma punition pour avoir voulu porté atteinte à ma vie ? Car, dans tous les cas, c'était un châtiment. Peut-être étais-je en enfer, car je n'avais jamais eu autant mal de ma vie. Si je n'étais pas morte, j'en étais alors très près. Elle ne voulait pas venir, elle me rejetait. Qu'avais-je pu bien faire pour mériter cela ? La mort me fuit, comme si elle avait peur de moi. Je lui avais tellement couru après qu'elle avait pris peur…

Je n'avais jamais eu de chance dans ma vie. Alors pourquoi en aurais-je dans ma mort, dans l'état où j'étais actuellement ? Je voulais crier ma peine, ma douleur et ma frustration. Tout cela était inaccessible. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'essayai de me concentrer intensément, pour sentir, entendre la moindre chose pouvant m'indiquer ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais parfaitement qu'il était inutile de vouloir ouvrir les yeux, cela demandait une volonté que je n'avais pas. De toute façon, revoir le monde extérieur était pour moi une chose insupportable. Trop horrible.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais convaincue que j'étais encore dans un semblant de corps : le mien avant la chute et ma tentative de suicide qui s'était résolu à un échec. Toute ma vie avait été un échec, il fallait en plus que je n'arrive pas à en finir. J'étais vraiment nulle. Après ce qui me sembla des heures, je réussis à percevoir un flot continu de paroles.

**Bella, tiens le coup, je t'en supplie, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Bella, je sais que je t'ai abandonné depuis deux ans, mais j'ai pensé que tu survivrais… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, cela t'aurait mise en danger. Bella, mon dieu, tout ce sang !** J'entendis la voix se troubler, ému par une émotion que je ne compris pas. **Il faut que je te sauve, Bella, sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Tu m'entends ? Putain, ne meurs pas, c'est la seule chose que je te demande…**

Je perdis le fil des mots prononcés, que je n'avais pas compris, trop épuisée pour interpréter les paroles, à cause de l'effort intense que j'avais fourni. Il me semblait tout de même reconnaître cette voix. En tout cas, la personne me connaissait. Je devais d'abord me reposer quelques minutes. Je mourrai après avoir trouvé qui me tenait dans ses bras. Si je pouvais, vu que l'on n'arrêtait pas de m'en empêcher. Je pensais avec difficulté, mon cerveau en compote me faisant très mal. C'était une voix d'homme, sans aucun doute. En y réfléchissant, je connaissais la voix depuis très longtemps, j'aurais pu y mettre ma main à couper. J'avais vraiment du mal à remettre mes idées au clair, un voile s'était déposé sur mes souvenirs. Ce n'était donc pas facile d'y accéder. Je revoyais bien un garçon que je connaissais depuis longtemps, mais cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui…

J'eus alors une illumination. C'était Sam. (NDA : je suis sûre que vous avez pensé que c'était Eric ^^. Et non ! peut-être le verra-t-on plus tard dans le récit ;)

Sam Uley et moi avions été dans la même classe durant toute notre scolarité. Depuis que je suis entrée à l'école, Sam m'avait toujours accordé une attention particulière. Il partageait son repas avec moi, quand on avait huit ans, parce que mon père oubliait toujours tous les matins de me faire un sandwich. Au fil des années j'avais commencé à l'apprécier, à le considérer comme un ami. Il avait continué à m'apporter un sandwich, même si on avait une demi-douzaine d'années en plus. Il m'avait toujours intrigué. C'était le seul garçon à ne pas tourner autour de Candice, elle qui attirait tous les garçons même à l'âge de huit ans à peine, avec la moitié de ses dents dans la bouche. A force, je m'étais habituée à sa présence, flattée par l'attention qu'il me portait. Ma meilleure amie avait tendance à le trouver collant, voir agaçant. Moi, je le trouvais juste gentil. Quand à l'adolescence, Candice et moi eûmes notre cercle d'amis qui vint manger avec nous et qui nous suivait partout à part pendant les cours, Sam s'était éloigné peu à peu. Il était resté tout de même avec moi pendant les courtes pauses entre chaque cours, où il en profitait pour parler avec moi de tout et de rien et rigoler. Ma meilleure amie plaisantait en disant qu'il en pinçait pour moi depuis qu'on était haute comme trois pommes. J'avais toujours nié, rigolant, persuadée alors qu'il m'appréciait à force d'être dans ma classe et non par quelconque attirance. Je n'avais jamais été habituée à ce genre de comportements, au contraire de ma meilleure amie.

Je n'y avais pas pensé jusque là, mais Sam s'était réellement éloigné voir avait carrément disparu, quand Candice fut morte. J'étais tellement obnubilée par Eric, que j'avais oublié mes anciens amis, et je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'absence de Sam. Quand mon ex- petit ami m'a quitté, j'étais devenue un zombie, ce que j'étais encore à présent, et je ne faisais plus du tout attention à la population extérieure. Maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, je trouvai cela bizarre. Lui qui avait toujours été présent… Par contre, ce que je trouvai encore plus bizarre, c'était d'être dans ses bras. A force de continuer mes réflexions, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Peut-être que finalement mon vœu s'exaucerait. Peut-être lâcherais-je avant qu'il ne puisse me sauver de quelque façon ? L'espoir gonflait mon cœur presque mort. Je le sentais d'ailleurs battre d'une façon anormale. Mon corps recommençait à s'engourdir, mais plus lentement, et je pouvais toujours réfléchir et ressentir le monde extérieur qui m'entourait. C'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là je le sentis ralentir la cadence. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte coulissante comme dans les supermarchés qui s'ouvrait. Je devinais facilement que la porte en question s'ouvrait sur un hôpital. _Géniale_. Demandez à mourir et on vous emmène là où on vous remet sur pied. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser me noyer tranquillement celui-là ?

Apparemment non. Il commença à crier, d'une voix paniquée. Il me fatiguait à crier de la sorte, il ferait mieux de faire comme moi, ne plus parler, se calmer, déstresser... je ne pensais d'ailleurs plus qu'à une chose… Me reposer… Je n'entendais plus que sa voix qui demandait de l'aide, le reste se noyant dans le nuage m'entourant qui insonorisait le reste du monde.

**HEHO ! Il faut un docteur ! S'il vous plaît mon amie va mourir si on ne l'opère pas de suite ! Dépêchez-vous, elle meurt… Elle s'est jetée d'une falaise haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres… Oui, elle a eu de la chance de ne pas mourir sur le coup, mais elle en aurait encore plus si vous daignez lui trouver un docteur compétent ! **

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça, lui tellement calme, serein et gentil à chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de lui parler. Après tant d'années à le côtoyer, il pouvait encore me surprendre… Dommage que cela soit trop tard pour le connaître davantage…

**Peu importe le nom du médecin, je veux le meilleur !... Je m'en contrefiche que tous les médecins soient en chirurgie, ce n'est pas votre problème d'effectif qui… Mais que faites-vous, putain ? Les urgences, ce n'est pas fait pour cela, justement, traiter les accidents graves et imprévus ? Je ne savais pas qu'ici on laissait les patients mourir pour faire de la paperasse… Vu votre niveau d'incompétence, je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous confier les soins de mon amie… Je ne vous insulte pas, je suis réaliste ! Dépêchez-vous, je vous en supplie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, son cœur ralentit… Si on ne la prend pas en charge tout de suite, elle est foutue…**

Je souris intérieurement. Je ne lui connaissais pas un franc-parler d'une telle ardeur. Je commençais à manquer d'air, la voix de mon sauveur inopportun se perdant dans le nuage à son tour… Je n'avais pas peur de ce qui allait m'arriver… J'étais juste un peu contrariée par la tournure des événements. Le lieu de ma mort avait changé, pas l'acte en soi. Sam m'avait empêché de reposer en paix là où je voulais… Personne ne semblait vouloir m'écouter… Alors je n'écouterais personne. Je mourrais coûte que coûte. Personne n'avait vécu ce que moi j'avais vécu. C'était trop dur de vivre quand toutes les personnes auxquelles on tenait étaient parties. La survie n'était pas agréable, j'avais plus l'impression d'être une_ proie_ qu'un être humain… La proie des malheurs… C'est alors que le nuage m'engloutit à son tour, tandis que je mettais fin à mes dernières pensées.

**. . . **

J'émergeai doucement, encore une fois. Je n'avais pas vu le tunnel, cette fois-ci. J'étais bloquée dans mon subconscient depuis déjà quelques heures, me semblait-il. D'un autre côté, la notion du temps était devenue obscure pour moi depuis mon retour à la vie. Donc finalement, Cela pouvait très bien faire quelques secondes, quelques heures, quelques jours… Je m'en fichais. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout le temps où je fus dans les vapes, J'avais eu la nette impression d'être sur un fil. Je me souvenais encore de la sensation de déséquilibre et de mes interrogations sur le pourquoi du comment j'avais pu atterrir dans une situation pareille. Je me rappelais que j'étais convaincue que dans tous les cas, j'allais tomber. Cela ne m'étonnait pas tellement, vu que je ne faisais que cela depuis que j'étais petite. Je devais juste choisir de quel côté : A droite, il y avait ma mère, la figure joyeuse tendant les bras pour me prendre. J'aurais tellement voulu sentir les bras de ma mère me serrer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. A gauche, j'avais le visage de Sam, strié de larmes, me suppliant de revenir à la vie. Quand je voulus tomber du côté droit, pour rejoindre ma mère, je sentis une main invisible m'agripper et me tirer vers la gauche… Et je me suis en quelque sorte réveillée. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux, et je n'étais toujours pas morte.

Me voilà encore une fois à la case départ. Mes sens reprenaient droit sur moi, en dehors de la vue. Je n'avais toujours pas le contrôle de mon corps… Je commençais à me dire qu'il y avait un problème. Peut-être des dommages irréversibles. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela que je ne sentais plus aucune partie de mon corps ?

Je ne pouvais décrire l'intensité de la colère noire qui me submergeait. Si c'était pour me sauver, au moins fallait-il le faire correctement ! Je ne voulais pas finir en légume. Si la seule activité que je pourrais faire était de penser, je préférerais supplier à genoux n'importe qui pour que la personne me tire une balle dans la tête. Enfin, je ne pouvais même plus faire cela apparemment. Entre la vie et la mort, voilà le destin que l'on me prévoyait. La vie et la mort, tels deux compères, s'étaient entendues pour me faire vivre un supplice.

J'entendais un petit bruit agaçant dans la pièce, me mettant encore plus en rogne. Cela ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter ? Je compris par la suite que cela venait de la machine de l'électrocardiogramme, le bruit indiquant le rythme de mon cœur. A ce que je pouvais entendre ils étaient assez désordonnés…

Une main avait entrelacé ses doigts aux miens. Son propriétaire respirait lentement, presque difficilement comme l'attestait la régularité de chaque expiration. Je soupçonnais la personne de pleurer. Je ne méritais pas que quelqu'un pleure pour moi… Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être. Peut-être Sam, après tout on s'entendait assez bien avant. La personne ne parlait pas, tenant juste ma main sans prononcer un seul mot.

J'étais allongée sur un lit, sûrement situé dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital où Sam m'avait amené. Je me rendis compte que je ne respirais plus de ma propre volonté : on m'avait mis sous respirateur artificiel. Je sentais le tube dans ma gorge, et cela était très inconfortable. Je sentais des micros aiguilles me percer à divers endroits de mon corps. Bizarrement, la douleur physique s'était apaisée, comme endormie. Morphine, pensai-je.

Ma situation était plutôt dramatique. Je n'étais pas morte comme je le voulais, mon corps était tellement abimée que je ne pouvais plus rien faire avec lui et qu'il avait adopté le mode végétatif, je ne pouvais même plus respirer par moi-même. Et moi qui pensais il y a quelques heures que cela ne pouvait pas aller plus mal. Tu parles, comparée à maintenant c'était de la rigolade. Avant, je trouvais toujours une échappatoire quand les mauvaises pensées débarquaient, mais là c'était impossible. Enfermée avec lui dans ma tête sans arrêt. Mon enfer personnel.

Je ruminai quand j'entendis des pas se rapprochant de plus en plus de la pièce où j'étais. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Alors que je me concentrai pour savoir si la personne était entrée ou non, la main de la personne se tendit brusquement, me broyant les doigts au passage. J'entendis alors vers ma droite, un froissement puis des déplacements d'objets, les roues de l'électrocardiogramme couinant à chaque mouvement de l'appareil. Cela devait être un docteur, vérifiant mes fonctions vitales.

**Docteur Cullen, elle est si immobile…**

Quand la personne qui était là depuis mon réveil avait parlé, je fus surprise. C'était mon père.

Je n'y avais pensé pas avant, mais il était évident de prévenir la famille. Quelle conne pouvais-je faire parfois ! J'avalais difficilement la pilule, ingurgitant avec horreur la nouvelle.

Il ne fallait absolument pas que je me réveille. Affronter la peine de mon père serait trop pour moi. J'avais conscience maintenant de lui briser le cœur en voulant me suicider, mais à l'instant où je sautais, mon départ n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pour moi, il allait s'en remettre. Maintenant que je réfléchissais, je me rendais compte que cela n'était pas un acte anodin, il y avait des conséquences pour chaque chose que l'on faisait. Mon père en était une. J'en avais marre. J'aurais tellement voulu lui expliquer les raisons de mon choix, le serrer dans mes bras, le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien pour moi s'il me laissait partir, sans protestations… Je ne supporterais pas d'être la cause du malheur de mon père. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir les dégâts provoqués.

Il n'était plus question de vivre à présent. C'était foutu, perdu, j'avais choisi ma destinée et je savais qu'elle s'accomplirait. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Temps qui se faisait long.

**Il faut que l'on parle de votre… fille, Mr Swan, commença le dit Docteur Cullen, d'une voix gentille qui se voulait compatissante. **

**Je sais très bien, ce que vous allez me dire, docteur, **murmura mon père. **Je ne suis pas stupide… J'ai pourtant parfois l'impression qu'elle est toujours là, avec nous…**

**Elle n'est pas morte, pour l'instant. On ne peut être sûr de rien, mais il se peut que votre fille nous entende au moment où on parle. Elle est encore vivante, même si elle est dans une situation très délicate… **

**N'essayez pas de me rendre les choses plus faciles**, rétorqua Charlie, **à l'heure actuelle, la situation ne peut être pire. **

Aie. Un coup de couteau dans mon cœur déjà troué. Il ne supportait déjà plus grand-chose, il allait bientôt s'arrêter si l'on m'en plantait encore un.

**Je comprends**, dit le docteur calmement, **j'ai vécu la même chose, avec ma première femme et ma fille… Je ne vais donc pas passer par quatre chemins, cela ne servirait à rien, les choses resteront les mêmes**. Je l'entendis souffler doucement alors que Charlie continuait à me briser la main. **Bella va mourir. Le choc et la noyade a été trop dur à supporter pour son corps. Même si elle se réveillait maintenant, elle n'aurait que quelques heures devant elle… Sa colonne vertébrale a subi des dommages irréparables, elle ne pourrait d'ailleurs plus bouger à présent. Un œdème cérébral s'est développé… On a essayé de le traiter mais il semble que cela ne réagit pas, car sinon elle se serait réveillée. Son cœur s'affaiblissant peu à peu et son rythme irrégulier ne nous laissent pas grand espoir… Je suis désolé, Mr Swan.**

Subitement, Charlie me lâcha la main, la respiration entrecoupée de sanglots. Je voulais frapper ce docteur. Je ne l'aimais pas, il m'énervait avec ses manières et son jargon médical, et il ne semblait pas avoir appris la diplomatie. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire d'une telle façon une nouvelle qui le bouleversait ? Il ne fallait pas écouter mon père, les choses dites en douceur étaient toujours plus faciles à digérer… Les deux personnes se turent un moment, le silence juste brisé par les pleurs de Charlie.

**Je ne devrais pas être surpris…**, reprit mon père, comme si il avait un besoin de s'expliquer, de se confier. **Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que cela n'allait plus avec ma fille. Je la voyais dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ne voulait plus manger à part quand on la forçait, allait au lycée parce qu'il le fallait, mais elle n'avait plus aucune interaction sociale. Elle semble d'ailleurs plus tranquille, sereine sur ce lit… de mort, que dans la vie de tous les jours. C'était dur pour moi, de la voir comme ça. Mais j'étais impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire : rien que le fait de parler de psychologue pour qu'elle surmonte le départ de son ancien petit-ami, la rendait agressive et renfermée sur elle-même. J'avoue que chaque soir, après que je rentrais du travail, j'allais regarder dans sa chambre, pour voir si elle était toujours là. Je savais que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, un jour elle devait craquer. Alors quand j'ai vu sa lettre sur la table de la cuisine il y a quatre jours, j'ai su tout de suite ce que qu'elle contenait… Ma petite fille… La vie ne l'a pas épargnée… Mon dieu, pourquoi m'infliger cela ? Ma toute petite fille… **

Cela me déchirait totalement. C'était cela que j'avais voulu évité depuis un an, et c'est maintenant que la confrontation avait lieu, sans que je puisse intervenir. Mon père a été plus perspicace que ce que je pensais. Il savait tout depuis le début, clairvoyant en ce qui concernait sa pauvre fille. Il pensait qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais sa seule présence m'avait empêché de me flinguer dès le début. Je détestais le fait qu'il prenne la responsabilité de mes actes. J'étais la fautive dans l'histoire, pas la victime. Tout était de ma faute. Le départ d'Eric, la mort de ma mère et de Candice… Il était donc indispensable que je meurs à mon tour. Il ne serait pas juste que je vive, et cela m'arrangeait en quelques sortes. Il était trop tard.

Ainsi cela faisait quatre jours que j'avais sauté de la falaise. Le temps passait plus vite qu'à la normale, ce qui se révélait être un avantage. J'allais mourir dans peu de temps… Je le sentais au fond de moi-même, comme si le peu d'instinct de survie m'indiquant bientôt la fin, pour me prévenir du danger imminent.

**Mr Swan, il faudrait que vous vous reposiez un peu dans la salle de repos que dispose l'hôpital… Il ne sert à rien d'attendre sa fin, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation de stress pour vous. Dormir est le meilleur moyen d'oublier un peu certaines choses.**

**Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter, **répliqua mon père.** Pas maintenant. **

**Cela ne changera rien que vous restiez, **s'exclama le docteur.** Ecoutez, je peux vous promettre de rester dans la chambre, comme ça, au moindre changement qui se produit, je viens vous réveiller. Mais vous devez dormir un peu, cela fait bientôt trois jours que vous n'avez pas dormi… La caféine ne marchera pas toujours… **

J'espérai que mon père aille se reposer un peu, m'inquiétant pour lui et sa santé. Ironique en soi quand on était dans mon état… Tout de même, Il n'était pas à un âge où il pouvait enfiler nuits blanches sur nuits blanches. Je devais bien avouer que Dr Cullen avait raison : le sommeil le tranquilliserait au moins pendant quelques heures, l'oubli ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

**D'accord, mais promettez-moi de me prévenir si… la situation s'aggrave, **céda Charlie**. Pouvez-vous rester dans la chambre de Bella ? Je sais que vous devez avoir mieux à faire mais…**

**Aucun problème. Je veillerais sur elle comme si c'était ma propre fille, **dit-il murmurant les derniers mots.** Allez-y. **

J'entendis mon père se lever, puis piétinant quelques secondes, je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Il m'embrassa longuement le front, puis la joue et finit par me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

**Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Bella, mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime… Je suis si fière de toi… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver…**

Puis il partit, les sanglots s'estompant à force qu'il s'éloignait. Ses mots avaient une certaine note d'adieu… Il m'avait fait ses adieux… J'eus la soudaine envie de pleurer, même si je savais que j'en étais incapable. Le docteur Cullen, quant à lui prit la place de mon père, se taisant pendant quelques secondes, puis au moment où il semblait vouloir prendre la parole, il s'interrompit à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.

Je n'entendis alors plus rien. Comme si les deux personnes avaient disparu. Mais le silence fut rompu.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **

Sam. Il était revenu finalement. Son ton avait été si froid et distant, menaçant presque. Tellement loin de ce qu'il était d'habitude…

**Je suis le médecin en charge de Bella, je l'ai opéré**, répondit le docteur, empruntant le même ton que son interlocuteur.

**Je ne savais pas qu'un monstre tel que vous pouvait se retenir d'abreuver sa soif, surtout dans un endroit pareil… N'est-il pas déconseillé pour votre espèce de vous tenir éloigné de ce genre de lieux ? Je n'en reviens pas que l'infirmière puisse parler de vous quand elle disait confier Bella aux mains du meilleur médecin de l'hôpital…,** ricana-t-il, amer**. Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule ou alors elle est complètement aveugle et stupide ! Dans les deux cas, cela ne m'étonnerait pas… **

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu sous-entends, mais sache que je sais me contrôler contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me prive depuis tellement longtemps… Ma famille n'a jamais trahi le traité, alors arrête les piques, ce n'est pas la peine. **

**On n'est jamais trop sur ses gardes avec des gens comme vous…,** prévint Sam, furieux. **Vous me rendez nerveux à rester près d'elle. Laissez la mourir en paix, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, c'est vous- même qui l'avez dit à Charlie. Faites attention, nous veillons. Vous savez qu'au moindre écart, il vous arrivera la même chose qu'aux autres… **

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient… De toute façon, même si je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, je tenais avec Sam. Le médecin ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il parlait comme si il tramait quelque chose, ce qui n'était sûrement pas bon pour moi…

**Il y a bien un moyen de la sauver… mais tu sembles tellement dégouté par notre nature, que tu ne veux même pas l'envisager, tu préfères la laisser mourir en paix**, imita le docteur, sarcastique**. Cela la **_**sauverait**_**, Sam… Elle est si jeune… et elle n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre. Tu as la possibilité de changer la donne… **

**Comment osez-vous me dire cela ? Je ferais tout pour elle, vous m'entendez ? Tout **!, hurla-t-il, hors de lui. **Cela fait deux ans, que je la surveille de loin, ne pouvant l'approcher de peur de lui faire du mal… Vous ne savez rien ! Et vous osez me juger ? **

Bon dieu, que se passait-il ? Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi, mais je n'avais pas compris la cause de la discorde. Il ne pourrait pas me sauver, malgré tout ce qu'ils disent… Il faudrait un miracle, qui n'en serait pas un finalement. Une malédiction. Je me rassurai. S'il trouvait un moyen de me sauver, je trouverais un moyen à mon tour pour en finir pour de bon et réellement cette fois-ci. La mort ne pourrait pas me fuir éternellement…Enfin, je crois…

**Tu ferais tout pour elle ? Vraiment tout ? Prouve-le-moi. Prouve-le à Bella. Si tu l'aimes vraiment comme tu le prétends, tu dépasserais ta répugnance. Elle est de toute façon condamnée… Elle pourrait vivre. Me donnerais-tu l'autorisation pour pratiquer la transformation, sans que cela n'ait des répercutions sur le traité ?**

Sam avait une respiration saccadée, comme déchiré en deux par un choix cornélien. Il semblait réellement hésiter à accepter la proposition inconnue du Dr Cullen me concernant. Et moi alors ? N'avais-je pas droit au chapitre dans cette histoire ? L'irritation m'envahissait. Je n'avais jamais supporté que l'on décide pour moi, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Je sentais que pour moi, la fin serait tragique… Le happy end n'était et ne serait jamais pour moi. Quand je repensais à mes anciennes ambitions, cela me faisait presque rire jaune: elles étaient si simples, si facile d'accès à l'époque... A l'époque. Des images de maisons et d'enfants courant me traversèrent l'esprit, puis repartirent comme elles étaient venues, laissant derrière une traînée marquée au fer rouge...

**Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Quel est votre intérêt dans l'histoire ?,** cracha-t-il finalement, perdu.

**Cela me regarde**, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes, d'un ton froid comme la glace**. Je ne crois pas que cela t'avancerait plus si je te le disais. Je ne me répèterais pas. C'est maintenant ou jamais… Il sera trop tard pour regretter après. Et tu auras cela sur la conscience. Tu pourrais la revoir au moins quelques instants. Tu saurais que Bella irait bien tout le restant de son existence. Les humains n'en sauraient rien, même pas Charlie. Et tu auras sauvé une vie précieuse. Elle serait morte aux yeux de tous, mais pas aux tiens. Tu es le chef, Sam. La décision repose sur tes épaules. Fais le bon choix. **

Je commençai réellement à paniquer. Non ! Sam ne devait pas accepter, quelque soit le plan fou de ce docteur déjanté et étrange. Que voulait-il dire par « **Bella irait bien tout le restant de son existence » ?** Je ne voulais justement pas vivre ! Je voulais me lever et me planter un couteau dans le cœur, sans que personne n'interfère dans mes décisions. Une tentative de suicide n'était pas assez explicite de mes intentions ? Qu'il me laisse tranquille, merde !

Tandis que je m'emballais contre les deux adversaires, l'électrocardiogramme fit des siennes, les bruits s'accélérant subitement à une allure très rapide. Très bien.

**VITE, Sam !**

**D'accord, **cria-t-il, effrayé, la panique et la peur s'entendant dans sa voix.

**Tu as fait le bon choix, **murmura le docteur, alors que je le sentais se rapprocher de moi.

Mon cœur ralentissait rapidement maintenant, peut-être trop. Comme fatigué de son effort, il semblait ne plus vouloir battre… je sentis sa bouche effleurer mon oreille, doucement. Il était froid, terriblement froid.

**Je te demande pardon, Bella. Je dois te sauver, il en va de ma santé mentale… Je ne supporterais pas ta perte… Tu ne comprendrais pas si tu m'entendais, ou si c'est le cas, **murmurait-il tout doucement. **Ne m'en veux pas… Je te demande pardon…**

Alors que mon cœur allait vers son dernier battement, je sentis sur mon cou la morsure de sa bouche, de ses dents… J'entendis en bruit de fond la porte se claquer sur Sam, effondré. Si ce docteur avait trouvé le moyen de me sauver, s'il le faisait… Je jurais alors qu'il n'aurait pas pire ennemie que moi sur Terre. Je lui ferais vivre l'enfer que moi je vivais en ce moment.

Dans ses paroles, il y avait un sens définitif, comme un non-retour, aucune possibilité d'échappatoire. La réalité me frappa en même temps que le commencement d'une sensation très désagréable, là où il m'avait _mordu_. Comme celle d'une brûlure… La fin me fuyait, et elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'assurer que je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre…

La vérité faisait mal quand on en prenait conscience. Ceci n'était pas une fin, je le pressentais… Ce n'était que le commencement, celui d'une nouvelle ère…

**. . .**

**Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Comme je vous ai dit, il n'est pas joyeux… J'espère réellement qu'il vous a plu. J'y ai passé du temps, et le résultat ne me déplait pas trop. Mais bon, mon avis n'est pas vraiment objectif, je suis l'auteure. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela m'encouragerait à écrire la suite plus vite =) Ce n'est pas grand-chose et ça fait plaisir à l'auteure ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, **

**Karine. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

**Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'y ai passé du temps et de l'énergie =). Mais bon tant qu'il y a des gens et des personnes pour me dire de continuer, je continue. Je ne vais pas faire un long avant chapitre, car cela ne sert à rien et que ça casse les pieds aux gens quand on parle trop ^^. J'ai écris avec Mourir Demain de Natacha St Pier (désolée pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est nulle la chanson française, moi je suis fan =)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture,**

_Fin du chapitre précédent : Dans ses paroles, il y avait un sens définitif, comme un non-retour, aucune possibilité d'échappatoire. La réalité me frappa en même temps que le commencement d'une sensation très désagréable, là où il m'avait mordu. Comme celle d'une brûlure… La fin me fuyait, et elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'assurer que je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre… _

_La vérité faisait mal quand on en prenait conscience. Ceci n'était pas une fin, je le pressentais… Ce n'était que le commencement, celui d'une nouvelle ère… _

Chapitre 3. La souffrance, le désespoir et la colère…

La brûlure commençait à s'étendre à tout mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais perdue dans les méandres de la souffrance qui m'envahissait. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre il y a maintenant quelques minutes, mais je continuai à rester dans ce corps mort. Il n'était plus mien à présent. Ce n'était plus qu'une loque, et ce docteur n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses… Je sentais à présent chaque membre, chaque muscle qui se tendait, brûlait et endurait une douleur et n'avait jamais connu avant, même quand je m'étais noyée. J'avais réellement très mal.

J'aurais tellement préféré mourir de la façon dont je voulais… Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, paniquée et effrayée par la tournure des événements. Ce Dr Cullen me faisait peur… Comment pouvait-il déclencher ce genre de choses dans mon corps, juste en me mordant ? Je sentais encore ses dents étrangement pointues et aiguisées traverser ma peau. Si j'avais pu j'aurais frissonné. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être ? Il n'était sûrement pas humain. J'imaginai quel monstre pouvait faire cela à une patiente en train de mourir. Enfin, morte maintenant. Ou peut-être pas. Tout cela était irréel. Comment avais-je pu me foutre dans un pétrin pareil ? Tout cela était de la faute à Sam. S'il m'avait laissé faire ce que je voulais depuis le début, je n'aurais pas à subir cette torture. Quand la torture interroge, la douleur répond…

La douleur, elle, était bien présente et palpable. Elle me ravageait, me détruisait de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : tomber sur le champ dans les bras de la Faucheuse et qu'elle m'emporte loin de tout ça.

J'en voulais à la terre entière. A ma mère, à Candice, à Eric de m'avoir laissé tomber, de m'avoir donné l'envie de me suicider. A mon père qui n'avait jamais pu me comprendre, qui m'avait laissé me débrouiller depuis la mort de Maman. J'en voulais à Sam, qui avait osé interférer dans mes choix. Je m'en voulais. Tous les gens qui me quittaient, ils avaient forcément une raison. Et bien c'était moi. La culpabilité me prenait quelque peu. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine et la rancune mélangé à la peur, sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'encontre de ce Docteur Cullen. Je pourrais le tuer si je le pouvais. Il avait voulu me sauver, et m'avais mis dans cette état horrible qui me menait à ma perte. C'était de sa faute si j'étais comme ça. Et il en était conscient.

Me demander pardon n'avait fait qu'attiser encore plus ma colère. J'espérais pour lui que je ne me réveillerais pas. J'avais toujours eu le sang Chaud. Un rien m'énervait et les gens le savaient en général. J'étais gentille mais sensible et à fleur de peau. Peu de gens savaient comment me prendre. Lui ne savait rien apparemment.

Alors que j'endurai tout en silence, sans pouvoir crier, le Dr Cullen s'agitait anormalement dans toute la chambre, l'air de faire les cent pas. J'entendis Sam revenir.

**Alors, c'est bon ?** demanda-t-il.

**Elle est en pleine transformation, elle risque de rester dans cet état plusieurs jours… Son cœur vient de s'arrêter**, répondit-il.

Quelle transformation ? Pourraient-ils m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? Merde, j'oubliai à chaque fois. Ils me croyaient inconsciente. J'étais pourtant bien là, morte vivante.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?,** s'exclama Sam, la voix complètement bouleversée. **Comment on va expliquer aux autres le pourquoi du comment elle est morte ? Je ne sais pas… la situation me fait flipper. Je n'aime pas que tout repose sur vos épaules. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. La meute non plus d'ailleurs. **

**Tu as eu le temps de les consulter entre temps ? Tu es plus rapide que ce que je pensais. **

**Ne nous sous-estimez pas, Carlisle.**

Il s'appelait donc Carlisle. Quel drôle de nom, avait-il là. Plus personne ne s'appelait comme ça à notre époque. La brûlure gagnait du terrain, me consumait la peau à présent, ainsi qu'une partie de mon cœur mort. J'avais terriblement mal. Qu'on en finisse, par pitié ! Une question me trottait tout de même : pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de parler de meute ? Cette appellation me faisait vraiment penser à des _animaux sauvages_...

**Ce n'est pas le cas, je constatai simplement,** dit Carlisle, excédé**. J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'attaquer sur tout ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas toujours des arrière-pensées quand je parle. Maintenant si tu me laissais t'expliquer le plan que j'ai essayé d'organiser, cela ferait avancer cette situation plutôt… disons inhabituelle… **

Sam se tût, l'air d'attendre la suite.

**Bon, vu que tu sembles d'accord**…, continua-t-il, soupirant. **Juste avant de continuer, je sais que tu n'apprécieras pas mon idée, mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai en stock. Donc, je suis ouvert à toute proposition… Si elle est bonne. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu ne m'interrompes pas avant la fin.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oserai pas contester l'intelligence surdéveloppé du grand Docteur Carlisle Cullen**, dit-il, sarcastique.

Le docteur soupira de nouveau, l'impatience montrant son nez. Il reprit son souffle puis commença :

**Dans quelques instants je compte déclarer la mort de Bella… J'inventerai une histoire pour couvrir les apparences… Le père s'y attendait de toute façon. Son décès était prévu. Selon la version officielle, son cœur aurait lâché sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Le personnel l'emmènera à la morgue de l'hôpital, et là je subtiliserais le corps. Attends avant de parler, je t'explique ! **

**Ce n'est pas non plus très intelligent de dire ce genre de choses en croyant pouvoir ne pas faire réagir l'interlocuteur,** marmonna Sam.

**Pff, qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible… Puis-je continuer ou as-tu d'autres remarques tout aussi pertinentes ? **

**J'en ai encore, mais vous m'avez fait promettre de me taire jusqu'à la fin, donc je la boucle. **

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans que le silence ne fût troublé.

**Je compte subtiliser son corps mais le remplacer par un autre, un des corps dont personne n'est venu réclamer et qui est trop abimé pour qu'on puisse affirmer une quelconque ressemblance avec un être vivant. Ainsi, personne ne viendra demander des comptes, si il y en a qui disparaît. Bella n'est pas reconnaissable, pour l'instant. D'ailleurs tout ce qu'ils l'ont vue ont juste aperçu ses yeux fermés. Le bandage cache trop son visage. Ils ne remarqueront même pas que cela ne s'agit pas de Bella, il faudra juste que je prenne une brune petite, ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile vu qu'il y en a plein. J'ai repéré un corps qui pourrait convenir. Ma voiture a sa place personnelle dans le parking souterrain, et à cette heure il n'y a personne en bas. Cela ne sera pas sans risque, mais ma vitesse va pouvoir servir à quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer cela mais je vais l'emmener chez moi où elle pourra finir… sa transformation. Après, tout ne dépend que d'elle. **

**Je pense que cela peut se faire, mais on aura beaucoup de bol si on ne se fait pas prendre,** commenta Sam. **En effet, je n'aime pas trop votre idée, mais c'est la seule, alors allons-y… De toute façon, au pire des cas, c'est vous qui aurez les ennuis, pas moi… Cela ferait tâche sur votre CV, un enlèvement post mortem,** ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Sam.

**M'aideras-tu ?,** demanda Carlisle, sans faire attention à ses dernières paroles. **J'aurais besoin de toi, juste pour détourner le personnel de la morgue, mais si tu ne veux pas, j'ai d'autres solutions… **

**Je ne laisserais pas Bella à la morgue si elle peut encore vivre, enfin en quelques sortes… Même si ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, je vais vous aider. Soyons clair, tout de même. Après cela, tout redeviendra normale entre nous : il n'est pas question de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. **

**Comme tu veux, Sam…,** soupira-t-il. **Je vais aller prévenir l'équipe médicale et son père, reste si tu veux, et essaye de te composer un visage pour les circonstances… Il serait mal venu que tu affiches une mine impassible. **

Il sortit, en claquant légèrement la porte. J'étais complètement perdue. Je savais que cela représentait un tournant dans ma vie, qu'il allait arriver un évènement que je ne pourrais désormais plus éviter. Les choses changeaient, sans mon avis. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Ce plan était complètement déjanté, irréel. Personne ne croirait que cette fille qui me remplacerait soit moi. Mon père me connaissait trop. Enfin Je crois.

Je sentais la présence de Sam à mes côtés. Ses dires m'avaient effrayé et intrigué. J'avais eu l'impression désagréable d'avoir entendu un secret qui ne m'appartenait pas : j'étais persuadé d'être entrée dans un univers qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors. Car tout était bizarre, étrange, effrayant… Je ne comprenais pas comment ce docteur pouvait savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Moi-même, je ne le savais même pas ! Sam me prit la main.

**Hey Bella… On va te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends ou pas. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu vas trouver un monde différent. Je serais là si tu veux, je t'aiderai. Je suis passé par là, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir dépasser par les événements…** Il rit doucement, une pointe d'acidité dans la voix. **Cela a des avantages que tu sois comme tu vas être… Plus de secrets, plus de distance. En tout cas, je l'espère.**

Je sentis qu'il se remuait sur la chaise. Même si en ce moment, je le détestais d'être intervenu, sa présence était un point de repère. Il semble convaincu que je me réveillerais… Il avait raison sur une chose : je me sentais dépassé. Ma vie ne dépendait plus de moi depuis mon suicide. Quand je pensais que je n'aurais plus été là, si je n'avais pas été si malchanceuse. J'étais de plus en plus désespérée et souffrante. Sam m'avait au moins appris quelque chose : mon état n'était pas naturel. Un monde différent. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans mon cerveau endolori. La brûlure éclaircissait peu à peu mes sens, même si elle était atroce. Je pouvais maintenant entendre les gens passer, des cris, des pleurs aussi. Une télé semblait allumée à quelques mètres, une série à l'eau de rose à ce que je percevais. Mon cœur ne battait peut-être plus, mais il me pesait horriblement dans la poitrine. J'aurais voulu me l'arracher à mains nues…

**Je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments en ce moment… Je ne sais pas ce que seront tes réactions quand tu te réveilleras. Si tu m'apprécieras encore un peu, si tu me détesteras de t'imposer ce mode de vie qui m'insupporte moi aussi… De ne pas t'avoir sauvé plus tôt… Si j'avais pu te sauver avant, tu n'aurais pas dû supporter cette nouvelle existence. Tu aurais pu vivre ta vie, te marier, avoir des enfants et **_**mourir après cela… **_**Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens coupable… **

Que voulait-il dire ? Que tout m'était désormais inaccessible ? Impossible. Tout le monde mourrait un jour…

**Amis, ennemis, que serons-nous ? J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me répondre… Je ne sais pas si mes instincts prendront le dessus, sur les sentiments que j'ai… Je ne sais vraiment rien… Ne me déteste pas, **murmura-t-il.

Le personnel débarqua à ce moment. Le flot de paroles commença à m'envahir. C'est ainsi que je me sentis flancher, perdant conscience, disparaissant dans la souffrance et le désespoir de mon corps…

**. . .**

Quand je revins à moi, je me rendis compte la douleur avait disparu dans certains membres. Je pouvais sentir le bas de mes jambes et ma tête. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas bouger, mais j'étais soulagée de voir enfin le bout du tunnel de mon état catatonique. Mon cœur mort était encore douloureux, mais cela était supportable. Bizarrement, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je pouvais entendre des gens parler, sentir le contact doux d'une couverture qui me couvrait. J'étais habillée de vêtements normaux, ce qui était deux fois plus agréable que la robe de chambre que m'avait affublé les infirmières. Enfin, je pouvais me rendre compte que le lieu avait changé. Je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, mais malgré tout mes oreilles et mon nez m'indiquaient ce que je ne pouvais pas voir. Tout était tellement étrange…

L'air était doux, agréable à renifler, remplie d'odeurs qui m'enivraient. Il y avait aussi Une pointe de sel et d'humidité qui me dérangeaient. Si le plan du pseudo « Docteur » avait marché, je me trouvais chez lui. C'était sûrement le cas : les voix que j'entendais m'étaient inconnues. Dans la pièce où on m'avait installé, tout était calme, silencieux. Au loin, Le tic-tac d'une horloge m'agaçait. Répétitif, il me semblait que le temps qui passait ne concordait pas avec la pendule. Tout cela ralentissait. Je voulais partir. Ma place n'était pas ici, avec lui et sa famille. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais ils m'énervaient déjà. De quel droit m'avait-il enlevé ? Je me demandais si l'on était toujours à Phoenix. Si beaucoup de jours avaient passé pendant mon absence… Si j'allais rester éternellement entre la vie et la mort… Si mon père croyait réellement que je n'étais plus.

Je voulais en savoir plus. J'écoutai donc. Il y avait une dispute, apparemment. La voix de Carlisle était calme comparée aux autres. Je distinguais trois autres voix.

**Mais à quoi pensais-tu donc, en la ramenant ? Avec Jasper qui est arrivé récemment, tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez de problèmes comme cela ? Un nouveau-né, ce n'est déjà pas facile à contrôler, mais deux, n'en parlons pas !**

La personne semblait en colère. A sa tonalité je devinais que la voix appartenait à un jeune garçon, pas encore un homme. Son langage soigné me faisait quand même douter. Avec difficulté, je me rappelai la façon dont les jeunes parlaient. Pas de cette façon.

**Ecoute Edward, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je l'ai ramené. Tu as accepté Jasper, justement, alors accepte Bella. Il faudra la contrôler, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Elle sera en colère. La patience sera de mise. Alors essaye de ne pas t'énerver. **

**Comment veux-tu, Carlisle ? Quelque chose me trouble chez elle… Avec les autres, je pouvais lire les pensées quand ils étaient dans cette espèce de coma… Là, Elles me sont bloquées ! Je ne pourrais pas prévoir comment elle réagira. Bon sang, on avait réussi à se stabiliser à Pacific City, et maintenant nous voilà une nouvelle fois à Forks ! Et les chiens nous ont suivis. Tu m'as dit qu'elle voulait se suicider, elle ne veut sûrement pas vivre alors ! Les répercussions vont être terribles. Et son père ? Tu as eu de la chance que ton plan se soit déroulé selon tes désirs. T'imagine si soudainement son père se rende compte du poteau rose ? on serait vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et tout cela par ta faute. **

**Premièrement, on ne la laissera pas partir à sa guise comme elle le voudra. Ce n'est pas possible. Deuxièmement, son père a vu le corps de l'inconnue et a parfaitement marché : il est persuadé que c'est sa fille. On a plus de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, je te le promets. Pour ce qui est de la contrôler, on est quatre, tu ne crois pas que c'est assez ? Jasper, quant à lui, cela va beaucoup mieux. **

Une autre personne intervint.

**Edward, comprends Carlisle. Tu connais son passé et son histoire. Son choix affecte peut-être tout le clan, mais il n'est pas répréhensible. Je l'accepte déjà. Le reste de la famille aussi. Il ne manque plus que toi, **dit une voix féminine, doucement.

**Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, hein ?,** intervint une autre personne, masculine cette fois-ci. **Une autre petite sœur, ça ne te dis pas ? Moi je suis partant !**

Je ne voulais plus entendre un mot de plus. Tout cela était trop. Trop incompréhensible, insupportable. Je voulais qu'ils se taisent. Comme je ne pouvais pas décider de cela, je préférai arrêter d'entendre, et fermer mon esprit comme je savais si bien le faire. On avait quitté Pacific City. Mon chez-moi, le seul endroit où il y avait des souvenirs des gens que j'aimais. Je connaissais l'Oregon comme ma poche, et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Forks. On avait donc quitté l'Etat. Je les détestais.

Ils m'avaient tout pris, m'avaient enlevé. Tout était de leur faute et comme cet Edward le pressentait les répercussions seront être terribles. Je le promettais, leurs vies seraient un enfer. Ma gentillesse était partie. J'allais renaître apparemment. Nouveau-née, comme ils l'avaient dit. Une nouvelle Bella arrivait donc. Si la mort m'était inaccessible à cause d'eux, alors leurs vies seraient aussi agréables que la mienne. Une force que je ne connaissais pas m'a pris soudainement, sentant le pouvoir que je possédais. J'en aurais presque souris. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais devenue mais je comptais bien en profiter. Malgré tout cela, j'étais triste, mon cœur déchiré. La douleur des êtres disparus m'accompagnait partout, où que j'aille. Elle resterait omniprésente. Peut-être que la vengeance apaisera celle-ci. Je l'espérais tellement. L'ancienne Bella était partie. La vie n'était pas douce et je devais m'adapter.

La douleur partait de plus en plus, la détermination la remplaçait. Mon cœur semblait plus léger de son poids. Je sentais le changement, la force qui me poussait à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'étais pourtant pas prête. Il me fallait plus de temps. Je les ouvrirai bientôt. Avant, Je devais revenir à la situation actuelle, sortir de mes pensées et me concentrer sur la situation extérieure.

Sortant de ma bulle, j'entendis des mouvements dans la chambre.

**Elle va se réveiller bientôt**, dit Carlisle, la voix impassible**. La transformation est quasi finie. Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir à sa nouvelle condition… Avec les autres, le temps d'adaptation et d'acceptation a toujours été long. **

Une autre personne était présente, sa respiration s'entendant, mais ne s'exprimait pas. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être. Leurs odeurs corporelles étaient vraiment fascinantes.

**Elle doit nous entendre à présent. L'explication est inévitable, sinon elle risque de paniquer, **continua le docteur. **Tu n'entends toujours pas ses pensées ? Cela m'aiderait, elle doit se poser des questions. **

**Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a cinq minutes, ses pensées me sont fermées**, grogna-t-il. **Je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. **

C'était le gars qui était en colère tout à l'heure. Edward. Il n'avait pas confiance ? Moi non plus. Ses réactions m'agaçaient, encore plus que celles du père Cullen.

**Bella, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, celui qui s'occupait de ton cas après ta tentative de suicide, **commença-t-il, calmement**. Ne panique pas. Tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, et je vais essayer de répondre à certaines. Tu es à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington et en sécurité. Je sais que tu dois te sentir désorientée… Nous essayons le plus possible de te faciliter les choses mais nous sommes conscients que cela ne sert pas à grand-chose. Quand je te dirais ce qui va t'arriver, il faudra que tu aies l'esprit ouvert. Notre monde n'est pas le même que le tien. Il est parfois horrible mais il y a certains avantages… **

J'entendis un « pff ! » qui se voulait discret de la part d'Edward. Il ne semblait pas d'accord avec Carlisle. En ce qui concernait l'esprit ouvert, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir plus. Je m'attendais à toutes les explications possibles…

**Voilà, Bella, tu es devenue un vampire,** dit-il rapidement.

… Ou pas. Un vampire ? Genre cercueil, chauve-souris et vivre la nuit ? C'était du foutage de gueule. Comme pour me contredire, ma gorge commença à me faire mal.

**Dans peu de temps, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, tu vas avoir mal à la gorge**, murmura-t-il, comme pour répondre à mes questions. **Sache que cela est tout à fait normal. Tu as juste besoin de te nourrir. **

Il m'avait dit de garder l'esprit ouvert, mais pas de me préparer à l'inimaginable. Putain, un vampire ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Malgré tout, cela expliquait pas mal de choses. La morsure du Docteur, ma survie alors que je devais mourir, cette brûlure… Le comportement bizarre de Sam et de tous les membres de la « famille ». Et c'était cela que cette famille m'infligeait ? Je n'étais pas sûre de tous ce que cela voulait dire, je ne savais pas les limites de la nouvelle réalité tirée d'un film d'horreur.

**Il faut te prévenir que ta vie sera littéralement changée, des prudences s'imposent. Mais quand tu prends le pli, tout devient plus facile. Tes débuts seront sûrement durs, le sang humain est très attirant. Bella, je ne veux t'oblige à rien. Tu peux très bien décider après la première année de ta nouvelle existence de vivre toute seule en buvant le sang humain. Mais avant cela, je suis obligée de te garder une année sous mon régime, c'est-à-dire pas de sang humain, que celui des animaux. C'est l'une des seules règles des vampires : les nouveau-nés doivent être contrôlés par leur créateur, et cela pendant une année.* Tu ne peux pas échapper à la règle, la peine encourue est trop pénible. **

Ma vie était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je commençais à croire ce cinglé. Trop d'éléments concordaient, à mon plus grand malheur… J'allais donc devoir les supporter une année entière. Je me demandai ce que justement j'allais avoir comme punition si je ne respectais pas le régime. Si c'était la peine ultime, alors je sauterais à pied joint dans les interdits. S'il croyait vraiment que j'avais peur de mourir, il se mettait vraiment le doigt dans l'œil. La tension traversait tout mon corps, la douleur étant partie complètement. La force et la colère me remplissaient.

**Carlisle,** s'exclama Edward, la voix calme. **Elle a bougé. Elle serre les poings.**

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais effectivement bougé. La colère transperçait mon apparence. Je savais que je pouvais ouvrir les yeux, à présent. Ma vie serait à présent celle qu'elle devait être, je ne l'acceptai pas pour autant… Je m'étais promis de revoir ce monde plein de souffrance et on m'y a forcé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Cela tombait bien j'étais froide comme la mort que je n'avais plus…

J'avais les armes, la force, la détermination et le temps nécessaire… La guerre était déclarée...

Sur cette promesse, j'ouvris les yeux.

**. . . **

***J'ai pris la liberté de rajouter une règle en plus, mais c'est pour l'histoire. Après tout, même si je m'inspire de la version de Stephenie Meyer, cette fiction est la mienne. J'y fais donc certaines modifications, même sur les principes. Mais je tenais juste à préciser que la règle, garder le secret reste évidemment en vigueur. **

Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Je sais parfaitement que je ne publie pas régulièrement, mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas très encouragée cette fois-ci… Cela m'a un peu déçue de n'avoir que quelques reviews. Sachez que cela prend du temps de publier la suite qui est d'une longueur que je trouve raisonnable. Il m'est toujours important de savoir son travail apprécié. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela est aussi bon à dire.

Je ne recherche pas vraiment un nombre de reviews précis mais c'est vrai que cela me permet d'écrire plus vite… C'est juste une remarque comme cela, vous faites comme vous voulez après ^^.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs car ils permettent de faire vivre mon histoire… Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans eux =).

Bonne soirée,

Karine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira =) J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé malgré tout ! Je vous jure que je fais ce que je peux. Je suis souvent occupée et le temps passe vraiment trop vite. Par contre je ne me forcerais pas parce qu'après, cela casse l'envie d'écrire. Pour l'instant, l'envie est toujours là =). Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, cela fait au chaud au cœur. Leslie, je te remercie particulièrement, car à chacun de mes chapitres, tu me dis ce que tu penses

Voilà, voilà, sinon j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec une Comptine d'un autre été, de Yann Tiersen. Juste une précision, je rajoute des chansons parce que, en tant que lectrice de fictions, j'aime quand les auteurs mettent certaines de leurs chansons préférées. Cela permet de donner une certaine ambiance à la lecture !

Sur ce, je vous laisse,

Bonne lecture !

_Fin du chapitre précédent : Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais effectivement bougé. La colère transperçait mon apparence. Je savais que je pouvais ouvrir les yeux, à présent. Ma vie serait à présent celle qu'elle devait être, je ne l'acceptai pas pour autant… Je m'étais promis de ne plus revoir ce monde plein de souffrance, mais on m'y avait forcé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Cela tombait bien j'étais froide comme la mort que je n'avais plus… _

_J'avais les armes, la force, la détermination et le temps nécessaire… La guerre était déclarée..._

_Sur cette promesse, j'ouvris les yeux. _

_**. . .**_

**Chapitre 4. On aime comme on hait sans raison… **

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu. Ma nouvelle condition m'avait finalement améliorée physiquement sur tellement de points… Mon odorat, ma vue et mon ouïe avaient décuplé. J'aurais échangé tout cela contre mon humanité.

Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être vampire… Je ne savais qu'une règle : j'allais devoir les supporter pendant une année. J'en devinais une autre, pas très compliquée à comprendre : tout cela devait rester secret. Humaine, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la véritable existence et de la réalité des vampires. Ce monde m'était inconnu. Bon ok, j'avais entendu certains témoignages sur la question, mais ces personnes étaient vite classées dans la case « fou ». Pas si dénués de sens finalement, ces individus… Ils avaient pu voir la supercherie. Les être humains étaient tellement aveugles. Et je n'en étais plus une.

Il me fallait à présent faire avec ma nouvelle existence. La chambre dans laquelle on m'avait installée était plutôt jolie. Elle aurait pu me plaire si elle n'avait pas été dans cette maison. Mes yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, le reste de mon corps ne bougeant pas. Les deux personnes présentes étaient figées, comme attendant une réaction particulière de ma part. Je les détaillai en silence, une expression que je voulais impassible sur le visage.

La personne que je devinais être Carlisle Cullen, le docteur agaçant, était dans le fauteuil juste en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le rater. Il n'était pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé. Blond, grand, il ressemblait à l'un de ces mannequins superficiels dans les magazines que je détestais plus que tout. Oh bien sûr, il était beau, voire magnifique, mais ce qu'il m'avait fait me dégoûtait. Je le détestais tellement de m'avoir transformé en vampire ! Je me demandai comment il pouvait transmettre volontairement son gène… La mort est naturel, le vampirisme non…

Il me condamnait à vivre, et à ce que j'avais compris, c'était pour longtemps. Le sens des paroles de Sam et du docteur prenaient un sens nouveau à mes yeux…

Je ne connaissais pas ses raisons et ne voulais pas le savoir. Pas pour l'instant. Il me faudrait quand même une explication, un jour. Peut-être était-il juste sadique. C'était sûrement cela.

Habillé avec classe, la peau d'une blancheur à faire peur, il n'avait pas les yeux d'une couleur normale. Mordorés. De loin, on ne pouvait pas déceler un seul détail qui trahissait son image extérieure parfaite. Pas le moindre défaut extérieur ne montrait la monstruosité de son âme. Une expression compatissante se peignait sur son visage, ainsi que de la pitié et de la douleur. Hypocrite. Je ne croisai pas ses yeux longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne trop vite mes pensées.

Je regardai un moment le dénommé Edward. Au contraire du docteur, son expression reflétait l'agacement et la colère. Il ne semblait pas m'aimer, à première vue. Et bien soit, de toute façon, il m'énervait déjà. La réciproque était donc vraie.

Je savais que mes réactions étaient disproportionnées, mais qu'importe. Il y a certaines personnes qu'on aime du premier regard, d'autres que l'on déteste. Cette famille faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. M'avoir tout pris consistait le facteur principal de ma colère... Il n'y avait pas à comprendre ma raison. Comprendre était impossible. On aime sans raison, et sans raison on haït.

Les choses changent… J'ai changé. Le bonheur et la joie étaient partis, les sentiments sombres prenant trop de place. La tension entre nous deux était palpable.

Plus grand que le docteur, Edward possédait un physique idéal. Il était tout bonnement sublime. Humaine, j'aurais sûrement succombé. Ses cheveux cuivrés encadraient un visage de la même blancheur que celui de Carlisle. Magnifiques, ses yeux avaient également la couleur mordorée. Peut-être était-ce une caractéristique des vampires. Avais-je changé physiquement ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir, aucun miroir n'était accroché.

Musclé, il n'avait pas l'air de manquer de force. Son aura était tellement mystérieuse… Quelqu'un de sombre, d'effrayant. Je ne l'aimais pas.

J'attendis quelques secondes, muette de stupeur. Carlisle se levait déjà, arrivant à mes côtés.

**-Bella, tu es enfin réveillée**, murmura-t-il, souriant.

Il essaya de poser sa main sur mon bras. Et c'est là que je réagis. Ne voulant en aucun cas qu'il me touche, la réaction de dégoût me fit bondir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à quelques mètres de là. Tout s'était passé en un dixième de secondes. Son visage s'affaissa, et se paralysa de tristesse.

-**Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher, je pourrais très bien vous le faire regretter**, crachais-je d'une voix qui m'étais inconnue.

A présent, je prenais vraiment conscience de la puissance de mon corps. Une énergie nouvelle m'envahissait, violente et prête à tout. Je souris sadiquement, un liquide chaud se déversant dans ma bouche.

Surpris, le docteur Cullen s'assit sur le lit. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que je sois aussi méchante. Ce n'était que le début… Il sembla se ressaisir au bout d'un moment.

-**D'accord, Bella, j'ai compris,** murmura-t-il, blessé. **Mais écoute-moi cinq sec**…

-**Vous ne comprenez rien**, l'interrompis-je. **J'ai entendu tout votre pitch. Du début à la fin. A l'hôpital, j'étais consciente et je sais très bien que ma « nouvelle condition » n'est pas un effet du hasard. Vous ne m'avais pas laissé choisir et maintenant il faudrait que quoi ? Que je vous écoute ? Allez-vous faire foutre !**

Bien décidé à m'enfuir, quelles que soient les conséquences, je me retournais vers la porte et l'ouvris avant que l'un des deux ne puisse m'en empêcher. Malheureusement, ils avaient apparemment prévu le truc. Oh Oh.

Un grand colosse me fit face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire sur son visage. Merde. Je reculai, étonnée. Je me repris tout de même.

-**Salut, moi c'est Emmett, ravi de te rencontrer,** dit le colosse, gardant son sourire.

-**Et bah pas moi, gros lard,** répliquai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-**Au moins les choses sont claires. Juste comme ça, tu compte faire quoi là **?, me demanda-t-il**. Non que tu puisses faire la moindre chose, d'ailleurs.**

-**Ca, c'est que tu penses**, murmurai-je.

Dans une réaction désespérée, que je croyais vaine, je fonçais droit sur lui. A mon plus grand étonnement, il tomba (_Note auteur : __**je tiens à préciser que Bella est une nouveau-née, donc sa force dépasse celle d'Emmett. De plus, l'effet de surprise joue beaucoup. Donc ne pas s'étonner surtout**_** =).** Je l'enjambai rapidement et courus dans le couloir.

Mon Dieu, que c'était immense ! Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. N'importe laquelle. Je repérais une porte au fond du couloir. Une demi-seconde après, je l'ouvris.

Il n'y avait personne. Parfait. Je rejoignis la fenêtre. Qui était à une hauteur de plusieurs mètres. Je pris peur. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. Avec mes nouvelles capacités, cela ne devait pas comporter trop de risques. Et puis au pire ce qui devait arriver arriverait. Je ricanai brièvement. Suicidaire un jour, suicidaire toujours.

Je ne pris pas la peine de l'ouvrir, et fonçai droit dessus, sans me poser plus de questions. La vitre se brisa à mon contact. Je tombai pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, et atterris sur le sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Je regardai vivement mes bras et mon torse, pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Pas une seule égratignure. J'en grognai presque.

Je recommençai à courir, lançant un regard bref vers la maison. Ce que je vis me glaça immédiatement. Edward se penchait par la fenêtre, se préparant à sauter à son tour. La course-poursuite commençait. Qui dit que je n'allais pas gagner ?

Je sprintais, sans que la moindre fatigue ne vienne. La sensation grisante m'aurait fait presque oublier la situation actuelle. Le paysage autour de moi, la forêt, défilait à une vitesse hallucinante. Je sentais une présence quelques mètres derrière moi, mais je ne me décourageai pas pour autant. S'il voulait m'avoir, qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains. Je n'allais sûrement pas lui faciliter les choses.

Je sautais le plus loin possible, agrippant une branche au passage et fis un saut périlleux pour arriver debout sur celle-ci. Auparavant, je ne me serais jamais cru possible de faire ce genre de choses. Maintenant, je n'avais _aucune limite_.

Je regardai Edward, qui me fixait à son tour, arrêté.

-**Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours m'échapper**, s'exclama-t-il, le visage furieux. **Je suis aussi rapide que toi, sache-le. **

-**Prouve-le, fillette**, répliquai-je. C'est **moi qui mène le jeu. Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir !**

Son expression devint enragée. Je souris. Que cela me plaisait de provoquer ce tumulte de sentiments chez mon ennemi ! Et je repartis, la course reprenant. Je sautais d'arbre en d'arbre, ma vélocité augmentant à chaque seconde. Je ne sous-estimais pas mon adversaire. Il tenait d'ailleurs la cadence, me suivant à terre. Je ne pus retenir mon éclat de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme cela… La vitesse grisait mon cerveau et j'oubliais peu à peu mes tourments. Je courus pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, goûtant à la liberté que je ne voulais pas lâcher. Je ne voulais pas retourner près de mes tortionnaires.

Mais soudainement, le paysage se découvrit, laissant place à une clairière qui se perdait à l'horizon. Je devais donc descendre. Ce que je fis.

Seulement, entre temps Edward avait pris de l'avance. Il était vraiment très rapide. Avant même que je ne reprenne ma course effrénée, il me sauta dessus, et me fit tomber. Je voulus me relever mais il me retint au sol, avec une telle force que j'étais clouée. La détermination se lisait dans ses yeux. A côté de lui, cet Emmett n'était qu'une femmelette. Les apparences étaient tellement trompeuses…

-**Je ne te laisserai pas briser ma famille,** m'avertit-il. **Je gagne toujours. Retiens le pour la prochaine fois où tu auras des envies de liberté. **

Je voulus répondre quelque chose, trop hors de moi pour me laisser faire, mais il me bâillonna de sa main, sortant ce dont il avait besoin de sa poche. Des menottes et un masque. Comme si cela me faisait peur. Je les casserai en un rien de temps. Il vit la lueur de mépris dans mes yeux et ne put s'empêcher de me contredire.

-**Tu ne pourras pas fuir,** riposta-t-il**. Je les ai moi-même testé, elles sont en acier inoxydable. Même les vampires les plus forts ne peuvent les détruire. **

Je vis rouge. Je m'agitai tellement qu'il tomba à la renverse, ma bouche délivrée. Je ne pensai plus qu'à une chose : le tuer. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je ne me contrôlai plus à présent, ne répondant même plus de moi-même. Je voulus foncer sur lui, mais deux paires de bras me retinrent brusquement, me paralysant littéralement. Je voulus me dégager. Impossible. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Carlisle et Emmett. Evidemment.

**-Lâchez-moi, bande d'abrutis,** hurlais-je, de toutes mes forces. **Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder prisonnière ! **

**-Tu peux toujours rêver, tigresse,** répondit Emmett. **On ne va pas risquer une peine à cause de tes bêtises ! **

Je me débattis, sachant que cela était inutile cette fois-ci. Je n'allais pas faire semblant de consentir à ce qu'ils me faisaient. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, ils me mirent ces attaches.

-**Là, je te préfère comme cela, **se moqua l'autre colosse**. Ne compte pas t'en tirer pour tout à l'heure. **

**-Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, **m'intima Carlisle**. La loi est la loi, une année vampirique c'est court, ne t'inquiète pas. Après libre à toi de t'en aller. **

-**J'y compte bien,** répliquai-je, la voix pleine de rage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward était resté à terre, en train de me regarder, avec un rictus vainqueur. J'aurais tellement voulu le lui faire bouffer. Je criai de rage. Emmett, pour me faire taire, me mis ce stupide foulard. Les deux hommes me tenaient encore. Tous les trois me prirent et me ramenèrent jusque chez eux. Comme je me l'étais promis, ce ne fut pas facile : il fallait qu'il s'arrête constamment pour serrer le tissu qui entravait ma bouche, car je le bougeais et le tirais de tous les côtés afin de recommencer à hurler de manière épouvantable. Je les rouais aussi de coups diverses. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas le moindre mal mais au moins cela avait l'effet que je désirai : cela les agaçait prodigieusement. Mais je ne pouvais pas éviter l'inévitable : à la fin, nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Je n'avais pas prêté plus attention en sortant, mais elle était d'une grandeur impressionnante, une sorte de villa. Plusieurs étages, de nombreuses fenêtres, dont celle que j'avais brisée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, j'avais eu le mérite de m'enfuir de façon assez expressive. La villa, en plus d'être gigantesque, était magnifique. Je me demandai comment ils avaient pu l'avoir en si peu de temps… D'avoir pu tout quitter, rien que pour me cacher…

La douleur et le manque des êtres chers revenaient, tel un couteau qui transperçait mon cœur. Ils me manquaient vraiment tous… Mon père, ma sœur. J'aurais voulu les revoir. Si je suis vivante, autant les avoir près de moi. Je retenterais bien une autre escapade dans l'Oregon… Je savais que cela était impossible, mais l'espoir de les revoir, ne serais-ce que pour leur dire adieu, me gonflait intérieurement. C'était les seuls humains qui comptaient à présent… J'étais seule. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer.

Me sortant de mes pensées, ils me tirèrent à l'intérieur, malgré ma réticence évidente. Emmett se pencha vers moi, alors qu'on m'emmenait vers un étage.

-**Ne compte pas t'enfuir cette fois-ci**, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. **On est tous passé par là, et personne n'a réussi. Alors, petite vampirette, n'essaye même pas. Tes espoirs seront vains… **

Ils me poussèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre où ils m'avaient placé avant mon escapade. Alors que j'étais toujours attachée ils me reprirent une nouvelle fois les poignets, et, sans dire un seul mot, me retirèrent les menottes. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu leur prendre, alors qu'il savait que je m'enfuirai encore s'il me les enlevait. Une lueur d'espoir me reprit, mais qui fut de courte durée. Alors que je m'agitai de nouveau, le docteur préparait le lit apparemment avec ce qui semblait des engins de torture. Je m'en foutais royalement. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer.

Les deux abrutis continuaient à me tenir, avec peine, tout de même. Quand Carlisle eut fini, on m'installa sur le lit et on referma l'installation sur moi. Putain ! C'était à ça que ça servait tout ce bordel ? Il m'avait littéralement attaché de toute part : des attaches du même acier que les anciennes menottes s'étaient refermées sur mes avant-bras. Le même genre de système m'accrochait au lit par les pieds. Je n'avais vraiment aucune possibilité de partir. Les paroles d'Emmett prenaient à présent tout son sens : cela pourrait tenir un colosse tranquille. J'étais à présent folle de rage et désespérée. Mon bâillon me gênait réellement.

Ils se décidèrent, après qu'ils se soient réjouis du spectacle, à me le retirer.

-**Détachez-moi ! Je vous jure que vous le regretterez, bande d'enfoirés !,** hurlai-je. **Votre vie deviendra un enfer, je me le promets à moi-même. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !**

Mon cri transperçait les murs, j'entendais d'ailleurs les gens d'en bas s'arrêter de parler, écoutant la suite. Ils attendirent que j'aie fini d'évacuer ma rage pleinement, tout en me regardant avec pitié. J'aurais voulu leur faire ravaler leur regard tout simplement agaçant. Mais je me rendis compte que ce que je faisais n'avait aucune utilité. Ils semblaient bien supporter mes cris, et ne craquaient pas. Je me contentai alors de leur lancer un regard aussi mauvais que je pouvais.

-**Quelle petite capricieuse**, marmonna Edward dans sa barbe.

-**Oh toi et tes grands airs de monsieur et ton balai dans le cul, tu peux te taire**, répliquai-je furieuse.

-**Je préfère avoir un balai dans le cul qu'une alarme incendie coincée dans la gorge**, me rembarra-t-il, **et puis, je remarque la stupidité a soudainement apparu avec ta transformation… Moi qui pensais que justement elle disparaissait avec… Je me suis trompé pour une fois. **

**-Petit prétentieux, tu… **

**-Bon vous deux, vous arrêtez la joute verbale, on vous a assez entendu aujourd'hui,** interrompit Carlisle, alors que j'allai lui répondre vertement. **Je dois poser certaines questions à Bella et répondre aux siennes, donc cela nécessiterait un peu de calme. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de te taire, tu peux prendre congé.**

-**Finalement, Dieu existe peut-être et a exaucé mes vœux**, dit Edward tout en sortant de la chambre.

Quel calme ! Il me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir l'encadrer…

-**Bon moi aussi, je crois que je vais m'en aller**, tenta Emmett, hésitant à faire un pas dans la direction de la porte.

-**Reste devant la porte, on ne sait jamais,** tempéra Carlisle, me jetant au passage un coup d'œil. **Elle a prouvé qu'elle savait se défendre… **

-**Je suis** **encore là, je vous signale, alors ne faites pas semblant que je n'existe pas, **intervins-je, venimeuse.

-**Ça, on risque pas de t'oublier**, remarqua le colosse.

-**Ça, je ne suis pas aussi insignifiante que toi,** répondis-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il soupira, excédé. Il semblait hésiter entre la colère ou le rire. La colère remporta, même s' il réussit à se calmer.

**-Bon, j'y vais, sinon je sens que je vais me la faire,** finit-il par dire, tout en sortant à son tour.

Le calme de nouveau. J'aimerai finalement que cela reste tout le temps comme ça. Dans un autre endroit, être seule, sans personne pour me taper sur le système. Je voulus fermer les yeux mais on ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Le blond en face de moi reprit la parole.

-**Que cherches-tu, Bella ?,** commença-t-il. **A faire le vide autour de toi ?**

-**Non, vous croyez ?,** ironisai-je. **Comme si j'avais envie de parasites toujours à côté de moi qui me flique à longueur de temps ? Je serais vraiment maso de vouloir cela. **

-**Juste un truc**, continua-t-il, impassible. **Tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de nous. Je sais parfaitement que tu es en colère et tu en as le droit. Je me sens coupable de tout ça et je sais que tu m'en veux. Logique. Et pourtant, j'aimerai tellement qu'on puisse apprendre à s'apprivoiser… Je ne vais pas te forcer à nous aimer, moi et ma famille. **

-**Comme si vous pouviez… Je ne vous aime pas et vous ne pourrez pas me forcer encore une fois,** dis-je en appuyant fortement sur les trois derniers mots. Son expression reflétait à présent la douleur.

-**Et bien, il va falloir que tu fasses avec, parce que pendant un an au moins tu devras nous… supporter. Après tu seras complètement libre de faire ce que tu veux. **

-**Et avant cela, je vais devoir supporter une année entière prisonnière… Quelle début d'existence, ça donne envie de continuer… **

-**Cela pourrait largement aller autrement. Tu pourrais nous promettre de reprendre un comportement raisonnable et nous te libérerions au moins de ces liens. **

-**Qu'entendez-vous par comportement raisonnable ?,** demandai-je, curieuse. **Contente de savoir que j'ai le choix, aussi limité qu'il soit…**

**-Tu devrais nous promettre de ne plus t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Cela est vraiment fondamental, tu es obligée de rester avec au moins une personne de la famille qui t'as transformée. Tu ne devrais révéler à personne ton existence. Tu devrais au moins te calmer au moins jusqu'au point de ne pas arracher la tête de quelqu'un, genre Edward, qui semble t'énerver…**

**-Je me demande qui il n'énerve pas aussi…, **murmurai-je.

-**Je te retourne la question**, cria Edward d'en bas.

Je ricanai involontairement.

-**Là n'est pas la question,** continua Carlisle**. Je dois d'ailleurs t'en poser une. Elle est vraiment importante donc réponds. Comment te sens-tu ?**

-**C'est ça votre question importante ?,** ris-je jaune. **Je me sens rageuse, désespérée, j'en ai marre, j'ai de la rancœur… **

**-Ce** **n'est pas exactement ce que je te demandais**, m'interrompit-il à son tour. **N'as pas tu envie de quelque chose ? N'as-tu pas besoin irrépressible ou mal quelque part ?**

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, j'avais la gorge complètement à sec. J'avais l'impression de m'être réveillée après avoir passé l'après-midi au soleil. Cela m'irritait un peu, pas plus que ça. J'avais soif.

-**A vrai dire, j'ai un peu soif**, répondis-je, **mais ça peut attendre.**

Le docteur Cullen me regardait, interloqué. Il semblait vraiment surpris.

-**Tu peux attendre ?,** répéta-t-il.

-**Bah oui. **Je le regardais maintenant moi aussi bizarrement. Il avait de ces questions ! **Un verre d'eau et je serais remis d'aplomb. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.**

Il se tût, les yeux se baissant vers le sol.

-**Bella, as-tu bien compris que tu es maintenant un vampire ? **

**-A force, je crois**.

Je commençais à réfléchir, et prit alors conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Evidemment. Si j'avais pu je me serais frappée moi-même. L'horreur me prit. Ce moyen de nourriture dont ils avaient parlé me concernait à mon tour Je savais qu'ils devaient se nourrir de cette façon, mais dans ma tête, la réalité ne faisait surface qu'à présent. J'allais devoir boire du sang.

-**Je ne veux pas**, dis-je implacable.

-**Tu seras obligée, Bella**, répliqua-t-il doucement. **C'est notre façon de vivre. Cela m'étonne même que tu ne deviens pas folle de ton abstinence du sang. Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à toutes ces réactions de ta part, je dois l'avouer… **

**-Vous êtes des monstres. Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous. Impossible. Je ne veux pas tuer. **

**-Bella, on ne tue pas des humains, juste des animaux. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu devras te plier à la règle à ton tour. **

Je fus soulagée pendant un centième de secondes. Au moins un truc bien chez eux.

-**Vous tuez quand même. Et vous m'avez obligé à le faire aussi**, criai-je impitoyable.

-**Je sais Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, je…**

- **Je ne veux pas de vos explications, Cullen, cela m'importe peu.** **Le résultat est de toute façon le même..**

Je ne voulais pas commencer à lui trouver des excuses. Je voulais qu'il reste méchant à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer… Il semblait vraisemblablement blessé par mes paroles. J'avais trouvé le point faible… Bizarrement, c'était moi…

-**Que pourrais-je faire si j'accepte de vous promettre ce que vous m'avez dit ? **

**-Tu pourrais te promener dans la région ou voir dans le pays, mais toujours accompagné par un membre de la famille.** Cette close est très importante. On ne veut pas avoir les Volturi sur le dos… **Tu pourrais reprendre des études si tu le souhaites… Tu pourrais aussi commencer une activité qui te tient à cœur. Des possibilités s'offrent à toi si tu te tiens tranquille.**

Il peut toujours rêver.

- **Tout le monde parle de cette punition si j'enfreins cette détestable loi… Quelle est-elle ? **

-**Les Volturi sont la famille la plus puissante et influente dans la hiérarchie des vampires. Ils règnent en quelques sortes et font respecter les règles qu'ils ont imposées. Il permette l'équilibre dans notre monde. Ils ont d'ailleurs fait répandre les peines encourues si on ne respectait pas ces lois. Plusieurs personnes ont servis de témoins lors de l'un des « jugements » des Volturi. Ils l'ont fait exprès bien sûr. Pour mettre en garde le reste de la population vampirique. Un clan non végétarien qui a subi les sévices de cette famille est resté dans les anales. Ils avaient transformé un humain et l'humain avait disparu dans la nature, sans pour autant revenir. Les Volturi ont eu vent de l'histoire et a condamné le clan à être séparé les uns des autres, servant les différents membres de l'élite dans chaque recoin du monde. Le nouveau-né a été condamné pareil que les autres. Ils étaient quatre. Tu ne peux pas mesurer l'ampleur de la punition tant que tu ne connais pas la famille dite « royale ». La torture existe dans notre monde et eux la subissent tous les jours, traités comme des moins-que-rien. Je te promets qu'il vaut mieux la mort que ne veulent pas leur donner les tortionnaires… Cela te semble peut-être ridicule de punir des gens pour seulement un nouveau-né en liberté. Mais notre histoire est marquée par les nouveau-nés non contrôlés, semant la panique dans le monde des humains… Plus personne ne veut risquer la pénitence éternelle. **

Il se tût, plongé dans ses pensées. Cela ne rigolait pas, en effet. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas risquer de me perdre. Je comprenais… Ce n'est pas pourtant que j'adhérais…

-**Donc c'est pour ça que vous me faites prisonnière… **

**-Ce n'est pas de plein gré, j'aimerai te laisser tranquille,** dit-il, la voix sympathisante.

**-C'est pas pour autant que vous le faites, vu que vous n'arrêtez pas de parler…**

J'essayais de bouger mes membres, mais ils étaient totalement bloqués. Je laissai un petit cri de frustration. Carlisle se leva du fauteuil, et commença à partir à reculons.

-**Veux-tu que je t'apporte ton…repas tout de suite ou plus tard ? **

**-Partez, j'en ai marre, ma soif peut attendre, je vous l'ai dit,** lâchai-je, excédée.

Il me regarda un long moment sans rien dire, comme figé par mes paroles. J'avais envie de lâcher des paroles encore moins polis mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il sortit enfin me laissant seule. Le calme dans la chambre était revenu, et il n'y avait que cela qui importait. J'entendais toujours les bruits des alentours mais après quelques secondes, j'appris à fermer mon sens pour me concentrer sur le calme apaisant. Je me permis donc de fermer les yeux, fatiguée par cette série d'événements qui m'étaient tombés littéralement dessus. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tout oublier, partir à un autre endroit, ou ma paix intérieure reviendrait d'elle-même. Je me plaisais à imaginer une nouvelle vie. Un _endroit rien qu'à moi. _Voilà mes ambitions. Je soupirai, vaincue d'avance, me préparant à la longue période d'entretiens avec ces nouveaux compagnons temporaires…

Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, le spectacle de mes yeux avait changé du tout au tout. Je n'étais plus dans la chambre de la maison des Cullen, mais sur mes pieds, devant l'un des paysages les plus magnifiques qu'il m'avait été offert de voir dans toute ma vie. La douleur se calmait instantanément devant la splendeur incarnée. Plus d'attaches, libre comme le vent, complètement seule, je faisais face à la nature nouvelle environnante.

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, colorant le ciel d'un doux orange-rouge, derrière des montagnes vertes qui avaient l'air de vivre et de bouger sous la douce caresse du petit vent du soir. Une rivière s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, zigzaguant à travers la forêt resplendissante.

Quant à moi, j'observais ce spectacle qui me semblait tellement réel, présent. J'étais sur une colline qui surplombait le reste de la vallée, entourée de fleurs aux odeurs enivrantes.

J'étais au paradis. Pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, je refermais les yeux, espérant de toutes mes forces rester dans ce jardin d'Eden, apparemment fait pour moi.

Mais quand je clignai une nouvelle fois des yeux, tout cela disparut et je revins à moi. J'étais à nouveau prisonnière. Que s'était-il passé ? La déception et la réalité me frappa immédiatement. Comment avais-je pu croire que quelque chose de bien m'arrivait… J'attendis quelques heures, comme sonnée par ce qui venait de me prendre. Devenais-je folle ?

Une question m'obsédait tout de même : Avais-je rêvé ? Rêve ou réalité, il me fallait une réponse…

**. . .**

Tant de questions et pas assez de réponses me direz-vous… Et bien c'est fait exprès ^^. A vous de deviner les réponses. Patience, patience, vous saurez tout !

J'espère que cela vous a plu, au moins. Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Je sais que je mets du temps à écrire, et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Mais sachez au moins que c'est vous qui m'aider à trouver l'inspiration que parfois je perds en cours de route. Merci !

Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances pour moi et j'ai décidé de fêter dignement l'événement en postant le chapitre plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Ces vacances arrivent enfin ! Je suis totalement crevée et j'avoue que ça va me faire du bien. Désolée pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore, moi je m'en fous j'y suis : p. Je penserais à vous ! Méchante Karine, tais-toooooi !

Bon je vais arrêter là parce que vous allez vraiment penser que j'ai une case en moins (ce qui est le cas, mais j'essaye de le cacher =)

Donc sur ce, je vous laisse

Bonne soirée,

Karine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous remercie tous à nouveau pour les reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Continuez surtout =).

Je sais, je sais que j'ai un retard inadmissible, mais j'ai une excuse. Je suis partie en vacances et vu que je ne pouvais pas emporter mon ordi, (Hey, je ne suis pas magicienne, et comme vous le savez les ordis fixes c'est très dur à transporter et très chiants =), cela a décalé d'une semaine la publication du chapitre. Et oui, je sais, c'est nulle, mais je ne suis pas une machine et en plus l'écriture intensif et les sorties ne sont pas compatibles ^^. Je vous promets que j'essayerai de m'améliorer.

Bon je parle, je parle, mais je suis sûre que vous en avez rien à faire donc, laissons place à l'écriture, la vraie ;)

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écrit avec Lovers in Japan de** Coldplay** et Full Moon de **the Black** **Ghosts. **

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

K.

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_ _Quand je clignai une nouvelle fois des yeux, tout cela disparut et je revins à moi. J'étais à nouveau prisonnière. Que s'était-il passé ? La déception et la réalité me frappa immédiatement. Comment avais-je pu croire que quelque chose de bien m'arrivait… J'attendis quelques heures, comme sonnée par ce qui venait de me prendre. Devenais-je folle ? _

_Une question m'obsédait tout de même : Avais-je rêvé ? Rêve ou réalité, il me fallait une réponse… _

_**. . .**_

* * *

Chapitre 5. Entre rêve et réalité, elle prend le luxe de rêver… ou pas

L'immobilité me prenait à présent, ne voulant faire l'effort d'essayer de me déchaîner. Je n'avais plus rien d'autre, mon esprit étant vide. Les derniers événements m'avaient complètement chamboulé : que s'était-il passé ? Cette question tournait dans ma tête depuis maintenant quelques jours. J'étais toujours sur le lit, prisonnière de cette famille que je détestais de tout mon cœur. Bien sûr, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je pensais sans cesse. Le sentiment d'injustice me prenait souvent. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, pas de très méchant en tout cas. Et voilà comment on me récompensait.

Mille questions se bousculaient. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude malsaine. Pas de réponses et personne pour m'écouter. Non que je veuille me faire des amis, surtout dans cette maison de fous.

Le seul contact que je m'autorisai avec eux, c'était quand ils m'apportaient à manger. J'avais essayé pendant un moment de résister à l'appel du sang, en signe de révolte, mais cela m'avait tellement obsédé que je m'étais littéralement jetée dessus. Ma volonté s'effaçait quand je voyais le petit bol de sang. Je ne me posais pas de questions sur sa provenance, trop dégoûtée. J'étais devenue un monstre à mon tour.

Le reste du temps, je m'appliquai à les tenir loin de moi. A force de les rembarrer, ils avaient commencé à comprendre. Commencé seulement. Parce que Carlisle était tenace. Il était tellement exaspérant que parfois, il m'arrivait d'hurler après lui. Il me demandait sans cesse de mes nouvelles, voulant faciliter le plus ma vie, comme il disait. Il résistait quand je lançais les pires insultes de ma connaissance, me souriait tout en voulant rester compatissant quand je me déchaînais en criant et en bougeant de toute part. La culpabilité le rongeait, et il essayait comme il pouvait de la soulager. Pitoyable. Heureusement pour lui qu'on m'avait attaché, parce que sinon je ne pensai pas pouvoir répondre de mes actes.

Le reste du temps, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de moi. Un jour, j'entendis tout de même en bas une dispute. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'y prêtais attention :

**-Quand vas-tu cesser d'être gentil avec elle ? Elle ne le mérite pas, tes efforts ne servent à rien,** entendis-je de la part d'Edward.

Depuis la confrontation, je ne l'avais pas revu, ni même entendu. Je pensai qu'il était parti pour de bon. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas prendre mes rêves pour une réalité…

-**Arrête un peu, tu sais très bien ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux, tu sais que cela compte pour moi,** s'exclama Carlisle. **Et puis cela me regarde après tout. Tu n'es pas là en ce moment donc tu n'as rien à dire. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu prends cette histoire tant à cœur… Emmett ou encore Esmée ne font même plus attention. Bon, bien sûr ses excès de colère tapent les nerfs à tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas facile dans sa situation. Je ne comprends pas ta colère contre elle. Elle t'a rien fait. **

Il resta muet quelques instants.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle m'énerve. Je ne contrôle pas, c'est psychologique. Elle débarque comme ça, et chamboule tout mon univers… Je ne comprends pas forcément non plus. Elle attise un tel sentiment que je ne pourrais qualifier que par la haine. C'est vraiment hors de contrôle. **

Bizarrement, c'est aussi ce que je ressentais à son égard. Au moins un point commun que j'avais avec lui. Dans notre haine commune, on trouverait peut-être un terrain d'entente… Je souris. Oh que non. Je me ferais un plaisir de l'énerver le plus possible.

-**Et bien, essaye de te contrôler, et de l'accepter. Ou tout du moins d'arrêter les assauts perpétuels contre sa personne, ou les absences prolongées. Esmée te veut près d'elle, tu le sais. Elle n'aime pas quand tu pars sur plusieurs jours. **

-**Et c'est pour cela que je suis revenu. Mais compte pas sur moi pour jouer l'hypocrite.**

Je décidai d'intervenir. De là haut, il pouvait m'entendre tout de même.

-**T'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas besoin, j'ai très bien compris,** dis-je sarcastique. **Je sens qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, si tu continues à m'être aussi sympathique.**

Il grogna puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmée débarquait. Avec une expression de douceur sur le visage, elle s'assit face à moi. De tous les membres de ce clan, Esmée en était la plus respectable. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la détester, et à lui faire subir mes attaques incessantes. Au fond, je savais que la figure maternelle qu'elle représentait me touchait. La mère que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Ce doux rêve qu'elle représentait pour moi me rappelait à chaque fois ce que j'avais manqué avec l'absence de ma mère. La blessure m'affaiblissait, m'attendrissait. Il fallait que cela s'arrange.

-**Que voulez-vous ?,** l'attaquai-je méchamment.

**-Juste te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles. J'avoue n'avoir pas fait beaucoup d'efforts. Vaut mieux tard que jamais. **

**-A d'autres. Que voulez-vous ?,** reformulai-je.

Elle soupira.

-**Ne peux-tu pas penser que les gens puissent venir te voir sans qu'ils aient une idée derrière la tête ? Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu sembles tellement blessée par le temps et les événements que je ne me permettrai pas d'en rajouter une couche. Carlisle aussi ne veut que ton bien. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il est d'ailleurs désolé que tu aies due assister à l'altercation d'en bas. Edward est un peu…brute, mais très gentil quand on prend la peine de le connaitre. **

-**Même pas capable de se défendre tout seul, il envoie sa femme,** ricanai-je. **Passons. Pour Edward, il me tape aussi sur les nerfs. Non que pour le reste de la famille ce n'est pas le cas. Mais c'est plus flagrant chez lui. Alors qu'il aille au diable, je n'en ai que faire… Pour vous, l'hypocrisie ne vous va pas. Prétendre se préoccuper de moi alors que vous souhaitez seulement faire entrer dans mes grâces des personnes que je déteste…c'est bas. **

La mère de famille devint livide, muette, mais tranquille. Elle était bouleversée, apparemment.

-**Jamais je ne ferais ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela me fait du mal de te voir dans cet état. Je n'ai pas aimé voir chacun de mes enfants dans la même situation que la tienne. Mais ils étaient tous moins têtus que toi. Emmett a tenu deux jours avant de promettre qu'il se tiendrait tranquille. Le plus fut Edward, Jasper ayant tenu seulement deux semaines. Lui a tenu deux mois entiers. Ils ont tous eu la même réaction que toi. Le dégoût, la colère, le rejet aussi. J'ai vu Carlisle les transformer tous les trois, pour des raisons diverses, mais jamais cela ne l'a autant blessé que quand toi tu l'as rejeté. Cela fait déjà trois semaines que ta transformation est achevée. Il suffit juste que tu deviennes raisonnable, et on te libère de tout cet attirail horrible. Est-ce vraiment trop te demander ? **

Elle était vraiment désespérée. C'était beaucoup trop me demander, en effet. Je me tus, consciente qu'elle avait compris ma réponse muette.

**-Fais comme tu veux après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans la même pièce avec aucune possibilité de bouger… Tu vas vraiment réussir à faire le vide autour de toi. Et je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Tu trouveras le temps long si tu n'arrêtes pas cela tout de suite. **

Elle sortit de la pièce, une figure impassible mais les yeux tristes.

Comme elle l'avait dit,Le vide était parfois véritablement pesant. Je ne pouvais dormir, préoccupée par ses paroles, mais je me surprenais à entrer dans un état léthargique, où je n'entendis plus rien, isolée. C'était un peu mon échappatoire à cette existence. Je passais virtuellement du temps avec les gens que j'aimais, imaginant des retrouvailles possibles avec eux. C'était reposant pendant quelques heures. Je n'arrivai plus pourtant à revenir dans ce monde si particulier.

Que s'était-il passé la dernière fois ?

Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas possible. Malgré tout, il y avait peu de chances pour que cela se soit réellement passé. Je ne voulais pas en parler aux Cullen, qui eux, ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. C'était mon petit secret, mon espoir. Même si l'espoir, dans ce cas précis, me rendait totalement folle. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette impression de déséquilibre…

Il fallait donc que ça change. Que je fasse quelque chose. Tout mais pas cette situation. Il fallait que je sache si c'était bien ce que je pensais. Je réessayai encore une fois, voulant à tout prix réussir.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur ce que je voulais le plus, comme la dernière fois. L'oubli. Peu à peu, je n'entendis plus rien toujours en me focalisant sur mes désirs. Au moment où je fus insonorisée, complètement étrangère à tout élément extérieure, je rouvris les yeux.

Et avec joie je me retrouvais à nouveau dans ce paysage irréel. Je le contemplai quelques instants, toujours autant émerveillée par cette endroit magique. Cette fois-ci j'étais tout de même bien décidée à bouger et ne pas rester sur place. Profitant de ma liberté factice retrouvée, je commençai à explorer les alentours. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais finalement pas seule : la faune et la flore se révéla à moi : les oiseaux de diverses couleurs qui ne s'effrayaient pas quand j'arrivai, les ours, les renards, les biches et d'autres animaux que je connaissais défilaient devant mes yeux ébahis. Il y en avait d'autres qui m'étaient inconnus et prenaient toute sorte de forme et d'allure qui me fit sourire, alors que cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un petit bout de temps.

Ce lieu avait vraiment un effet apaisant et optimiste sur mon moral. Je me rappelai alors de l'époque où je prenais mon appareil photo et que je partais voir le coucher de soleil dans la mer qui encadrait ma région. Souvenirs, souvenirs… Cela faisait mal. Mais qu'importe, vivre l'instant présent était la seule chose importante.

Sortant de ma tête, je me décidai alors à me nourrir. La soif me brûlait la gorge, quémandant les mets appétissants qui m'entouraient alors. Si à mon retour à la réalité, à mon cauchemar, je me sentais repue, j'aurais alors la preuve incontestable que je ne devenais pas folle. Ou du moins pas complètement. A une vitesse surhumaine, je repérais un animal d'une grandeur satisfaisante dont l'odeur ne me révulsait pas. Après quelques secondes d'attente, l'animal se rendit compte de ma présence. Alors que je bondissais avec vélocité et élégance, mon repas ne sembla pas effrayé le moins du monde, attendant l'heure de sa mort comme si il la savait proche, presque comme si cela était prévisible.

Bizarre. Je vidais de son sang peu à peu la bête, ma faim s'amenuisant à chaque gorgée. Contente et dégoûtée, ma première fois s'était déroulée mieux que je ne le pensais. Mes instincts primitifs avaient juste pris le dessus.

Rêvais-je ?

Ce monde semblait correspondre à mes envies vampiriques, me donnant tous ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin pour ma santé physique. Il semblait s'adapter à moi, comme créé sur mesure. Je courus pour atteindre la bute qui surplombait la vallée, voulant m'y poser afin de réfléchir. Arrivée, je m'assis, posant ma tête sur mes mains libérées, et laissant mes yeux divaguer.

Etrangement, l'oubli avait pris le dessus. Mon souhait s'était réalisé. Même si je savais que j'avais des problèmes, et quels étaient-ils, le contentement prenait le dessus, effaçant les peines et les déceptions.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Quand reviendrais-je ?

Je ne souhaitai pas revenir. Ici tout était largement plus facile.

Malheureusement, je ne comprenais pas le fonctionnement de cette sorte de « voyage » dans un monde inconnu. Les humains ne semblaient pas prendre part à mon rêve, comme disparus de la circulation. Je ne savais vraiment pas si je pourrais revenir à mon réveil. Tout semblait être dirigé par mes sentiments. A chaque fois que je venais ici, il me semblait que le besoin d'oubli m'avait pris juste avant. En tout cas, c'était ce qui s'était passé cette fois-ci.

Alors que je continuais à réfléchir à tout et à n'importe quoi, une sensation de fatigue m'envahit, ne me laissant pas d'autres possibilités que de fermer les yeux, plus de trois secondes.

Cela suffit pour que je change de paysages. Ma vision troublée tout d'abord, s'adapta à son nouvel environnement. Le visage de Carlisle et d'Edward apparut alors que je m'y attendais le moins. Leurs expressions m'auraient presque fait rire si j'en avais eu le cœur.

**-Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ? Comment, comment as-tu pu disparaître ?** cria Carlisle, plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

**-Et comment as-tu pu réapparaître comme par magie ?**demanda Edward, effaré. **A croire que tu possèdes réellement des pouvoirs… Pour une fois que tu prouverais que tu es douée pour quelque chose.**

-Si **j'avais vraiment des pouvoirs, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te faire partir…,** répliquai-je, haineuse. **Et puis, tu ne me connais pas. Je n'ais pas à te prouver ce que je suis capable de faire. **

**-Bella ! Tu t'imagines la peur que tu nous as procurée ? Alors que je pensais te trouver dans ta chambre, je ne trouve que tes attaches vides !,** reprit Carlisle. Comprends**-tu les conséquences de tes actes ? Je t'ai retenue dans cette position pour une raison, pas pour mon bon plaisir !** Il grogna, frustré, la voix entrecoupée par la rage. **Et puis vas-tu te décider à nous dire où tu es allée ? Qu'on sache au moins si tu n'as pas tout fait foiré… **

-**Hey, c'est bon, ne montez pas tout de suite sur vos grands chevaux ! Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui se passe alors épargnez-moi cette scène ! Et en plus vous m'attaquez alors que je viens juste de reprendre mes esprits ! **

Carlisle reprit son souffle, les paupières tombées.

-**Bon tu vas m'expliquer tout depuis le début, sans omettre un seul détail. J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeur. Je trouve que j'ai été assez patient depuis le début et tu ne montres aucune amélioration dans ton comportement. Alors, pour une fois, je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu sais. **

**-J'y croyais plus… Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi sur le comportement de la capricieuse,** s'exclama Edward, un sourire ironique qu'il m'adressait particulièrement.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, emprunt de tout le dégoût que je pouvais y mettre.

-**Je ne vais pas non plus afficher un grand sourire. **

**-Peut-être, mais maintenant j'ai compris. Tout est de ma faute et je l'admets, mais on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, alors il faudrait que tu avances un minimum à présent dans ta nouvelle vie, tu te punis toi-même,** rajouta le docteur.

Je réfléchis aux paroles de Carlisle. Il était vrai que je me comportais réellement comme une gamine. Si je voulais leur faire endurer la douleur qui me consumait chaque instant, ce n'était vraiment pas de cette manière que j'y arriverais. Il fallait que j'ai toutes mes capacités, non être estropiée de la sorte. De toute façon il fallait absolument que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait. Et les Cullen connaissaient l'univers paranormal depuis beaucoup plus de temps que moi. Ils pourraient m'aider, même si cela serait exceptionnel. Je compte bien me passer de leur compassion après les avoir amadouer à ma façon. Après tout, si je me comportais bien juste avec les aînés du clan, j'aurais un peu plus de liberté..

Vengeance, il y aura, je le promets…

-

-

_

* * *

**POV Carlisle. **

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Bella s'était vu transformée. Et son attitude n'avait pas changé par rapport au premier jour. S'acharnant encore et toujours sur moi, chacune de ses paroles me blessait profondément. Si elle savait seulement…

Je ne regrettai alors pas de l'avoir fait vivre. J'espérais réellement au départ qu'elle apprécierait sa nouvelle vie. Je savais au moment de ma décision de la sauver qu'elle avait vécu des évènements terribles. Son père m'avait tout raconté, le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules étant trop lourd. On ne pouvait s'étonner qu'elle ait craqué… Je ne regrettais alors pas de l'avoir laissé à son triste sort, non.

Cependant, les regrets de n'avoir pas pu la sauver à temps pour qu'elle reste humaine, je les avais à présent constamment. La peine et la culpabilité me rongeaient un peu plus chaque jour. Elle souffrait à présent de notre condition irréversible…

Je me rappelais encore quand je l'avais vu la première fois à l'hôpital. Elle _lui_ ressemblait tellement… A telle point que Sa survie devait avoir lieu, la folie aurait pris sur moi si je n'avais pas tout fait pour œuvrer dans ce but. Elle était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Les membres disloqués, la colonne vertébral touchée, des œdèmes, plus une hémorragie interne, elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir, voire aucune. Je n'avais pas parlé de tous les détails à son père, lui étant déjà au plus bas. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher par contre, d'être sincère sur la possibilité pour sa fille de survivre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans l'état que je connaissais que trop bien… L'attente et l'espoir pourtant vains. Bella n'avait alors à ce moment plus que quelques heures à vivre, tout au plus et le père devait se préparer.

Mon plan germa à cet instant : et dans le feu de l'action, cela me semblait la chose la plus juste à faire. Et je le mis sur pied. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû après tout…

A l'heure actuelle, elle pensait vraiment que je n'avais agis que par méchanceté ou sadisme, j'en étais sur. La piètre opinion qu'elle avait à mon égard ne pouvait s'arranger sans explication, mais elle la refusait. Dans le fond, je savais que j'en étais soulagé. Je n'étais pas prêt à la lui donner.

Alors je subissais toutes ses sautes d'humeur sans broncher, espérant qu'elle se soulagerait une bonne fois pour toute puis qu'elle me pardonnerait de mon égoïsme.

Je n'avais toujours pas postulé à l'hôpital de Forks, voulant seulement me consacrer à ma protégée. Esmée avait trouvé dans le centre de Seattle une petite organisation de bénévoles pour aider les pauvres et y travaillait en attendant que les choses se stabilisent. On ne savait que faire. Emmett et Jasper avaient repris les cours dans le lycée. Ils s'ennuyaient et Jasper voulait absolument battre cette addiction du sang humain qui le guidait depuis tellement de temps. C'était dur pour lui, mais il survivait. Il était devenu une source de fierté, comme l'aurait été un vrai fils. Mes trois fils.

Il était vrai que notre famille manquait de composantes féminines. Bella avait représenté pour moi l'espoir de voir l'un de mes fils se trouver une compagne. Avec Edward, j'avais vite compris que cela n'était pas possible. Au premier regard, ils n'avaient pu se voir. Etrangement d'ailleurs. Leurs caractères semblaient pourtant tellement complémentaires…

Je connaissais Edward maintenant depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, ayant passé tous les jours du siècle passé avec lui. Et je n'avais alors jamais vu quelqu'un le mettre dans un état pareil.

Il avait toujours été tumultueux, sentimental, torturé. Instable. Mais les gens ne lui tiraient jamais aucune réaction. La famille que l'on représentait était la seule chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux, avec ses livres, sa musique et sa liberté. Le reste lui était invisible. Et pourtant…

Il l'avait jugé directement comme une intruse. Sa réaction violente nous avait tous laissé quelques peu abusés. Il ne venait à la maison que rarement, comme si cela l'intoxiquait de rester. Si j'avais pu comprendre, il s'était installé dans un petit hôtel pas loin, dans l'état d'à côté si je me souvenais bien.

Je ne cherchais pourtant pas à en savoir plus, trop occupé par la nouvelle arrivante pour comprendre les tumultes de l'esprit de l'aîné de mes fils.

Bella était toujours enfermée et prisonnière dans la chambre du dernière étage. La culpabilité me reprenait. Je voulus donc savoir comment elle allait. Je montai tranquillement les quelques marches, à une allure à peine plus rapide que celle d'un humain.

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte, une chose me surprit tout de même. Je n'entendais plus rien. Plus de respiration, plus de mouvement, plus de râlements comme elle savait si bien le faire. Rien.

J'ouvris la porte en catastrophe. Et ce que je pensais fut confirmé. Elle n'était plus là. Panique à bord.

Comment avait-elle réussi à s'enfuir ? Même Emmett gorgé du sang de nouveau-né n'y était pas arrivé. C'était un ami proche de la famille, vampire de surcroit et spécialiste dans la fabrication dans le domaine de l'acier, qui m'avait bien affirmé que personne ne pourrait les briser par la force.

Je regardai plus précisément. Les chaînes étaient intactes.

Il fallait que je la retrouve. Je ne pouvais contacter Esmée, ni les garçons à l'école. Ma femme travaillait à Seattle et Jasper et Emmett ne pouvaient pas partir en catastrophe. Il ne restait qu'une personne. Edward. Bien sûr, il fallait que cela soit la plus réticente…

Je pris mon téléphone et composai son numéro.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carlisle ? **

**-Edward, tu es où ? J'ai absolument besoin de toi. Bella s'est enfui.**

Il grogna.

-**Je savais qu'elle allait nous attirer des ennuis. J'arrive je ne suis dans l'Etat d'à côté, je peux débarquer dans dix minutes tout au plus. **

**-Ok. Ne tarde pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je vais commencer à chercher dans les environs. **

**-Non attends-moi dans sa chambre. Vaut mieux s'organiser. Je prêterais attention. Avec un peu de chance, je la retrouverai en chemin. **

**-A tout de suite alors.**

J'attendis comme il était prévu dans la chambre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Je ne croyais pas à la probabilité qu'Edward la retrouve sur le retour. Elle a prouvé qu'elle était intelligente. Alors que je commençais à paniquer, mon fils débarqua à vitesse vampirique dans la pièce. Son expression représentait toute l'inquiétude qui me perturbait à l'intérieur.

J'en avais marre. Assez de cette condition. La colère commençait à monter peu à peu dans mon corps, comme une fièvre qui parcourrait mon corps par de grandes vagues.

-Son odeur n'est nulle part autour de la maison. Si on n'avait pas sa fuite devant les yeux j'aurais pu croire qu'elle est encore dans sa chambre. Vraiment bizarre, commença Edward. Les odeurs auraient dû la trahir, on ne peut les effacer. On dirait qu'elle s'est…volatisée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne d'elle. Elle est tellement différente de vous tous. Elle montre une telle détermination à nous détester. Même toi qui as eu vraiment beaucoup de réticences à nous accepter, tu n'as pas montré autant de haine.

Je soupirai, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Au moment où l'on débutait la création de notre plan de recherche en attendant la rescousse des autres, un drôle de changement se fit dans la pièce. L'espace d'une seconde, ce fut comme si la Terre s'était arrêté de tourner. Les feuilles qui tombaient dehors se stoppèrent dans leur course, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre… Et Bella apparut. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté la pièce. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais cru. Extraordinaire.

**-Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ? Comment, comment as-tu pu disparaître ?** Criai-je, la colère remontant à la surface.

**-Et comment as-tu pu réapparaître comme par magie ?**demanda Edward, effaré. **A croire que tu possèdes réellement des pouvoirs… Pour une fois que tu prouverais que tu es douée pour quelque chose.**

Elle semblait alors complètement déboussolée, voir déçue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pour Edward, la réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre.

**-Si** **j'avais vraiment des pouvoirs, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te faire partir…,** répliqua-t-elle. La haine envahissait ses yeux, comme deux flammes. **Et puis, tu ne me connais pas. Je n'ais pas à te prouver ce que je suis capable de faire. **

**-Bella ! Tu t'imagines la peur que tu nous as procurée ? Alors que je pensais te trouver dans ta chambre, je ne trouve que tes attaches vides !,** repris-je. **Comprends-tu les conséquences de tes actes ? Je t'ai retenue dans cette position pour une raison, pas pour mon bon plaisir !**

Je laissai échapper un grognement. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester de marbre.

-**Et puis vas-tu te décider à nous dire où tu es allée ? Qu'on sache au moins si tu n'as pas tout fait foiré…, continuai-je. **

-**Hey, c'est bon, ne montez pas tout de suite sur vos grands chevaux ! Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui se passe alors épargnez-moi cette scène ! Et en plus vous m'attaquez alors que je viens juste de reprendre mes esprits ! **

Je retins quelques grossièretés. Elle était vraiment culottée. Elle disparaissait, comme ça, et ne daignait même pas nous expliquer la cause. Je m'en fichais. Je ne lâchais pas le morceau tant que je n'aurais pas réponse à ma question.

-**Bon tu vas m'expliquer tout depuis le début, sans omettre un seul détail. J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeur. Je trouve que j'ai été assez patient depuis le début et tu ne montres aucune amélioration dans ton comportement. Alors, pour une fois, je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu sais. **

**-J'y croyais plus… Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi sur le comportement de la capricieuse,** s'exclama Edward, un sourire ironique. Je fis un signe à Edward que seul lui put voir afin qu'il arrête.

C'était déjà assez difficile.

-**Je ne vais pas non plus afficher un grand sourire, **dit Bella.

**-Peut-être, mais maintenant j'ai compris. Tout est de ma faute et je l'admets, mais on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, alors il faudrait que tu avances un minimum à présent dans ta nouvelle vie, tu te punis toi-même,** rajoutai-je.

Pendant quelques instants, elle sembla réfléchir. Aucun sentiment ne trahit son impassibilité. Elle devenait maître dans la matière de cacher ses ressentis. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, cela était essentiel. Elle reprit enfin la parole.

-**Depuis quelques temps, j'ai découvert une chose qui m'est arrivé par deux fois. Je ne pourrais l'expliquer précisément. Cela arrive souvent quand j'ai besoin d'oubli ou de liberté. Tout devient bizarre. Je n'est plus qu'à fermer les yeux. Et la chose se passe. **

**-Quelle chose ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. J'atterris dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. A chacun de mes « voyages » en quelques sortes, c'est toujours le même lieu. **

**-Combien de fois y es-tu allée ? **

**-Je vous l'ai dis, deux fois !,** s'exaspéra-t-elle. La colère traversa ses yeux. Puis elle sembla se calmer. **Deux fois. La première fois il y a une semaine tout au plus. Je ne sais plus la notion du temps. Peut-être il y a seulement deux trois jours, je ne pourrais pas vous dater. Comme vous avez pu voir, la deuxième, j'en reviens juste. **

**-As-tu un contrôle particulier ? Je veux dire les déclenche-tu ? Ou cela arrive-t-il à l'improviste ? **

**-Non. Quand j'ai des émotions fortes surtout. **

Cela était complètement fou. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, aucun vampire ne possédait jusque là ce genre de caractéristiques. Ce pourrait-il que…

-Pourquoi **tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu étais consciente de t'enfuir en cachette, je ne sais où, et cela fait une semaine que tu le sais, et tu ne daignes même pas nous prévenir ! Bon sang, tu pourrais réfléchir un peu au lieu de tout nous cacher sous prétexte que l'on te martyrise. Arrête de faire l'enfant brimée**, intervint Edward.

Sur le moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir violent. Mais quel idiot ! Je sentais la catastrophe venir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Bella venait juste de faire un énorme effort en nous expliquant de quoi il en retournait et il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Elle avait dit précédemment que c'était les émotions fortes qui déclenchaient sa transportation dans un endroit inconnu… Si je croyais ce qu'elle venait de dire, la remarque d'Edward risque de provoquer certaines choses…

Elle se figea. Puis tout doucement, d'une façon presque effrayante, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

**-Ne me dis pas des choses que tu ne comprends pas, Edward Cullen,** murmura-t-elle. **Plus je te connais, plus tu me montres ce que je ne puis accepter. J'ai tout perdu, et ça tu ne pourras réellement comprendre ce que cela fait que quand tu le vivras, **rajouta-t-elle.

Puis comme si elle était fatiguée, elle ferma ses paupières, aussi doucement qu'elle avait parlé. Alors que le temps s'arrêta de nouveau, tout se bouscula. Edward, se mit à courir. L'image de Bella s'effaçait peu à peu.

-**Oh non, tu ne partiras pas !** cria Edward.

Posant sa main sur son bras, je ne compris pas la suite des événements. Alors que le temps reprit son cours, je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés par mécanisme. La vision me glaça d'horreur.

Ils avaient disparu. Seul, je contemplais la pièce vide de ceux qui avaient tout emporté.

_

_

* * *

_

Note :

Alors je me suis assez rattrapée =) ? Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Pour le point de vue de Carlisle, je tiens à préciser que ce n'était alors mais vraiment pas prévu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit cela m'est venu tout seul. Au moins, il a le mérite de préciser certains points.

Comme vous avez sûrement dus vous rendre compte, les filles Rosalie et Alice, ne sont pas encore incorporés à l'histoire. Mais je leur réserve un rôle bien particulier. Enfin si je reste dans la même optique. J'écris la fiction au jour le jour et je n'ai aucun chapitre de réserve, donc l'inspiration vient comme elle peut.

Pour l'instant, en ce qui concerne l'état d'esprit de Bella, il est tout à fait normal. Cela me permet de continuer l'histoire comme je le prévois. Je sais qu'elle a vraiment un caractère de garce, mais personnellement, je l'aime bien comme ça =). Au moins elle ne se laisse pas faire ! Etvous qu'en pensez vous ? Faudrait-il que je chage certaines choses ? Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre =)

Bon, j'en assez dis pour les jours à venir =). Merci encore pour toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre, sachez que c'est vraiment cela qui me donne envie de continuer ! Alors ne réprimez pas vos envies de me dire ce que vous pensez, cela m'aide à avancer dans la progression de l'écriture !

Sur ce, je vous laisse, chers lecteurs, bonne journée à tous,

Karine.


	6. Chapter 6  Confrontation explosive

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles =) Je ne compte pas trop blablater sur cette avant-chapitre, étant énormément fatiguée, et débordée, il faut que je fasse bref. Et oui autant que je me vantais d'être en vacances, autant que je me plains de ne plus y être maintenant ! Enfin, je pense au prochaine et je redeviens positive !

Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews, cette fois-ci. Donc j'en profite pour vous remercier en direct en quelques sortes (encore, me direz-vous ? Et bien oui, parce qu'on est jamais assez poli et reconnaissant !)

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écrit avec **Absolutely (**story of a girl) de **Nine Days** et avec** Je saigne encore **de** Kyo **dont quelques extraits dont dans le chapitre ( je n'ai pas pu résister, les paroles correspondent assez bien je trouve =p)

Plus qu'une seule chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

_Elle se figea. Puis tout doucement, d'une façon presque effrayante, elle tourna la tête vers lui._

_**-Ne me dis pas des choses que tu ne comprends pas, Edward Cullen,**__ murmura-t-elle. __**Plus je te connais, plus tu me montres ce que je ne puis accepter. J'ai tout perdu, et ça tu ne pourras réellement comprendre ce que cela fait que quand tu le vivras, **__rajouta-t-elle._

_Puis comme si elle était fatiguée, elle ferma ses paupières, aussi doucement qu'elle avait parlé. Alors que le temps s'arrêta de nouveau, tout se bouscula. Edward, se mit à courir. L'image de Bella s'effaçait peu à peu._

_-__**Oh non, tu ne partiras pas !**__ cria Edward._

_Posant sa main sur son bras, je ne compris pas la suite des événements. Alors que le temps reprit son cours, je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés par mécanisme. La vision me glaça d'horreur._

_Ils avaient disparu. Seul, je contemplais la pièce vide de ceux qui avaient tout emporté._

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Confrontation explosive…**

_**POV Bella.**_

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Le même paysage que j'avais quitté il n'y a même pas cinq minutes s'imposa à mes yeux. Au moins une satisfaction, je n'avais plus à supporter les babillages incessants des deux détestables vampires. Mas cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Aurais-je un jour le contrôle sur mes déplacements peu habituels ?

Alors que ma réflexion ne s'était prolongée que quelques secondes, je sentis enfin le contact tiède d'une main sur mon bras. Quand je levai la tête, je me rendis compte réellement de la malchance que je traînais partout avec moi.

Edward.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi tenait-il mon bras ? Et surtout, comment, comment osait-il poser ses sales pattes sur ma peau ?

Par une réaction allergique et de protection, je me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque pour m'ôter la main du parasite qui s'était sûrement accrocher lors de ma téléportation.

Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille ? De quel droit me suivait-il, même dans le seul endroit où je pouvais avoir la paix ? J'avais envie de hurler les questions et la haine que m'inspiraient alors Cullen. De son côté d'ailleurs, ce dernier contemplait le nouvel environnement qui s'offrait à lui, comme si je n'étais pas là. Il était nullement froissé par mon rejet, il souriait même, plus décontracté que je ne l'avais vu jusque là.

**-Oh pitié, vire ce sourire débile de ton visage, tu me donnes envie de vomir,** ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire**. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'en ai ras-le-bol de vous ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?**

**-Hey, calme-toi la furie ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aurais préféré rester là où j'étais ! Et puis, je n'allais encore une fois te laisser sans surveillance ! **

**- Pourquoi pas ? **

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, regardant encore tout autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas, absorbé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Sans raison aucune, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de ce nouveau monde… _Le mien_….

-**Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose… Alors c'est là que tu t'enfuis à chaque fois qu'on « te tape sur les nerfs » ?,** me reprit-il en appuyant ce qu'il disait avec des guillemets imaginaires. **Tu sais où on est précisément ? Tu sais comment revenir ? Parce que je n'aimerais pas rester indéfiniment en ta charmante compagnie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… **

**- T'inquiète pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire,** marmonnai-je. **Si j'avais une réponse à tes questions, tu crois que je serais encore là, en ta précieuse compagnie ?,** rajoutai-je, ironique. **Je n'y suis allée que deux fois, trois si on compte celle-ci. Je n'ai vraiment aucun contrôle sur mon pouvoir, donc je ne peux pas te dire quand on reviendra.**

**-Super, en clair, on peut rester autant quelques heures ou encore trois jours ou un mois ? J'espère que tu vas trouver une solution, c'est ton pouvoir débrouille-toi pour le comprendre ! **

**-Qu'est que tu peux être insupportable ! Puisque je te dis que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes déplacements ! Et puis, tu pourrais m'aider, je te ferais dire que cela fait à peine quelques semaines que je suis devenue un monstre… **

Edward tourna subitement la tête vers moi, surpris. Etonnée à mon tour, l'intensité de son regard ambré me piégea littéralement. Complètement happée par l'ardeur de ses prunelles, nous restâmes un moment les yeux dans les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à lire ce que ses prunelles disaient… Etais-ce de la curiosité ou du dégoût qui encombrait ses yeux ?

Puis, prenant conscience de l'instant présent, je détournai le regard. Pourquoi étais-je troublée par ce simple regard ? Je me repris, mes sentiments de haine m'envahissant de nouveau.

-**Pourquoi crois-tu être un monstre ? Que nous le sommes tous ?**

Je ne levai pas les yeux.

**-Peut-être parce que cela est là vérité ?** Répondis-je, espérant qu'il arrête ses questions.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui. Il me regardait intensément encore une fois. Gênée, je fixai un oiseau aux couleurs peu habituels.

-**Il est vrai que certains sont vraiment des monstres, tuant sans remords**, commença Edward, parlant juste assez fort pour que je puisse entendre. **Mais tu ne peux pas dire que nous le sommes tous. Carlisle n'a jamais tué un seul humain. **

-**Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ? Il m'a tué ! **

**-Tu allais mourir de toute façon,** cracha-t-il. **Tu devrais être reconnaissante au lieu de lui faire subir tout cela depuis maintenant un mois, tu es une ingrate, voilà ce que tu es. **

**-Mais je ne voulais pas être SAUVEE ! **Criai-je, l'écho de toute ma voix résonnant pendant quelques secondes.

Le déchirement de mon cœur se rouvrit. Quelques paroles avec Edward, et le flot de sentiments que j'avais tant eu de mal à cacher, m'envahissait de nouveau. Quelle espèce de pouvoir détenait-il sur moi ? Je tombai à genoux, blessée jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Parler de ma tentative de suicide me heurtait bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser. C'était comme relater mes échecs. Mon échec personnel.

_**Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

J'avais _mal._ Mal comme jamais. Et les larmes ne pouvaient tomber. Les pensées concernant mon bien-aimé que j'avais évité depuis tellement longtemps, recommençaient à me harceler. _Eric. _Pourquoi étais-tu parti ?

_**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Edward me regardait, la peine et la pitié que je détestais tant se lisant dans ses yeux, transparents pour une fois. Il s'avança vers moi. Je voulais le blesser. Pour qu'il ait aussi mal que moi. Mais je savais que rien ne le toucherait venant de ma part. Il me détestait au moins autant que moi. Alors, C'est à ce moment que je fis ce que je faisais toujours. Fuir. Courir pour avoir l'espoir d'une libération.

_**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort…**_

La course était finalement le seul remède pour toutes les situations. La douleur de mon cœur, semblait battre en rythme avec mes pas. Eric. Eric. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Je ne savais pas si Edward me suivait. Je m'en fichais. Pourquoi m'avez-vous tous laissé ?

Je m'arrêtais quand j'atteignais une clairière en forme circulaire. Magique. La vitesse m'avait vidée de tout. Je n'étais plus qu'une épave.

-**Pourquoi ?**

Je tournai la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Encore lui.

Edward était assis sur un rocher, à l'ombre. Il me fixait, attendant que je réponde. Une question me tourmentait à présent : est-ce que ce monde modifiait son incapacité à lire les pensées ? Je n'espérais vraiment pas. Mais quand je cherchai la réponse sur le visage, je ne vis que de l'incompréhension. Je soufflai. Rien ne changeait.

-**Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi vite ?,** éludai-je.

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais m'échapper. Réponds à ma question. **

**-Pourquoi quoi ? **

**-Ne m'obliges pas à le formuler à voix haute**, me menaça-t-il.

Je le regardai. J'en avais aussi des questions. S'intéressait-il à moi ? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire ? La réponse était évidente pour les deux : non. Je devais sûrement lui faire tellement pitié qu'il se sentait obligé de demander.

Je savais que je n'étais pas obligée de répondre. Je pouvais simplement lui dire que je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais ce serait mentir. Depuis ma transformation, personne ne m'avait posé la question. Et il était vrai que je ressentais le besoin de me confier. Que ce soit à mon ennemi ou pas. Dans une pensée furtive, je me dis que cet endroit m'embrouillait vraiment. En tant normal, j'aurais voulu l'étriper. Mais le calme était la seule chose qui me caractérisait en ce moment.

Ses prunelles me transperçaient.

**-J'étais une adolescente normale, mais on a décidé de s'acharner sur moi… Regarde, où j'en suis, cela le prouve assez bien… **Je ricanai amèrement. **Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, je ne l'ai presque pas connue. La mort semblait marquait son sceau sur mon âme. Le manque d'une mère… J'avais encore pourtant un père et une sœur… Et ma meilleure amie que je connaissais depuis ma tendre enfance… Mais elle aussi a décidé de m'abandonner. Après son enterrement, j'allais très mal, mais… l'espoir m'a repris. On m'avait redonné… une nouvelle raison de croire à la vie. Un an après… On m'a retiré tout envie de vivre.**

Je me tus pendant quelques instants. Je ne pouvais pas parler d'Eric. Il était déjà dur de l'évoquer dans mes pensées, il m'était alors impossible d'en parler à voix haute.

-**Je ne croyais plus en rien… La mort était alors tellement tentante…Comme l'échappatoire qui m'offrirait le repos dont j'avais besoin. J'avais trop vécu… Beaucoup trop. Alors j'ai décidé d'en finir. La falaise était mon aubaine, la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à moi. Ma rédemption.**

Je divaguai, les yeux dans le vide. Il me semblait que je parlais toute seule, comme s'il était absent. La douleur s'allégeait peu à peu.

-**Puis Sam est arrivé.**

Une pensée pour lui me traversa. Que devenait-il ? Qui était-il, s'il savait notre secret ?

**-Et Ton père m'a « sauvé ». Me condamnant à la vie que je ne voulais plus… Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à lui pardonner...Tout est de sa faute… **

Je me tournai vers lui, les yeux perçant les siens par ma détermination.

-**C'est pour ça, que je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes… Si la nature aurait été normale, je ne serais plus de ce monde, à parlementer avec celui qui ne veut pas de moi, qui me déteste… Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature. Et je le suis maintenant à mon tour. A présent, tu sais. **

Je fis une pause, hésitant à rajouter quelques mots. Je voyais à présent une lueur dans ses yeux qui me déplut plus que de raison. Que voulait-elle dire ? Sûrement pas des choses gentilles.

-**Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je m'en sors comme je peux, et sans ton aide, **terminai-je.

Il me fixait. Cette lueur avait subitement disparue.

-**Qui te dis que je voulais t'aider ?, **répondit-il froid comme la glace.

Quelle ordure. Je le regardai, déçue de ne pas m'être trompée à son sujet. Je ne voulais certes pas de sa pitié, mais son attitude glaciale me dégoûtait. Un seul mot me venait : inhumain. Sa nature lui correspondait bien : son cœur qui ne battait plus, était aussi austère en apparence qu'à l'intérieur…

-**Tu es aussi insensible que je le pensais, tu es finalement le beau salop que j'ai toujours vu en toi**, lui crachai-je à la figure.

Je me retournais, prête à partir de mon côté, ne pouvant plus supporter sa vue. Mais il me retint, subitement à mes côtés.

-**Je te pose une question. Pourquoi crois-tu que je voudrais t'aider ?,** répliqua-t-il. **Tu ne peux être aidée. Que pourrais-je faire contre la peine de la perte d'être chers. Je n'aurais pas cette prétention. Et puis, Après tout, tu ne fais aucun effort. Je comprends que tu ais souffert, mais est-ce une raison pour gâcher ta nouvelle vie ? Tu as le droit de nous détester, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de rendre notre présence moins dure ? Si tu voulais vraiment partir, tu commencerais par être raisonnable et te comporter de façon à ce qu'on te libère. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.**

-**Tu penses que je le fais exprès pour rester coincée par des chaînes et sous le joug de tortionnaires qui veulent paraître gentils ? **

**-Exactement. Tu ne peux pas te passer de nous. Tu es tellement perdue, et ta seule façon de montrer ta frustration, c'est de nous détester. En fait, tu n'as aucune raison, et tu es tellement désemparée que tu te sens plus forte en ayant un but : celui de nous faire chier jusqu'au bout. **

Quel culot !

-**Alors là, j'en ai entendu des trucs, mais jamais des aussi ridicules !** J'éclatai de rire. Puis je repris mon sérieux, convaincue de ce que j'allais faire. **Je vais te prouver que je veux vraiment partir. Je vais être aussi sage qu'un agneau et je pourrais ne plus entendre ta psychologie à deux balles. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu peux dire cela m'ayant parlée que quelques minutes. Tu vois, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu te rends plus détestable de minutes en minutes. **

**-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. **

Puis soudainement, nous fûmes interrompus. Et ce que nous vîmes n'était vraiment pas habituel. Une personne apparût de nulle part, sans que l'on sache d'où elle vienne. Elle nous inspirait la méfiance, et la menace qui provenait de son aura était puissante. Elle ne semblait pas très accommodante. Elle semblait féline, à la limite de l'être humain. Malgré tout elle en avait l'apparence. A première vue, elle était d'une beauté sans pareille. Sa chevelure, d'un beau blond éclatant, descendait en cascade jusque sa taille fine. Ses yeux, d'un vert hypnotisant, m'emprisonnait et m'empoisonnait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Petite de taille, elle avait une silhouette élégante. Peu de vêtements la couvraient – une sorte de bikini dans une texture qui m'était inconnue- ce qui laissait une large vu sur son décolleté généreux. Elle était puissante, effrayante, même pour un vampire. Et j'étais sûre qu'elle le savait également. Edward la regardait aussi, une expression de méfiance sur le visage. Il paraissait se méfier plus d'elle que de moi. Pour dire, il devait vraiment ne pas l'aimer à première vue. J'étais surprise tout de même : tout homme normalement constitué l'aurait trouvé magnifique. Lui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle brisa le silence en premier.

-**Qui êtes-vous ?**

Elle avait prit entre temps sa position de défense sortant un couteau de je ne sais où. Automatiquement, Edward et moi fîmes la même chose, exceptée pour le couteau.

-**On peut vous demander la même chose…,** intervint Edward, d'une voix menaçante.

-**Ce n'est** **pas vous qui posez les questions ici, c'est vous les intrus. J'étais là bien avant vous et de bien plus longtemps. C'est mon **_**monde.**_** Et je suis la seule propriétaire. Comment avez-vous pu atterrir ici ?**

J'intervins à ce moment, ne voulant pas nous créer des ennuis. J'en avais déjà assez comme cela…

-**Ecoute je suis désolée, cela fait depuis quelques temps, après quelques changements… que j'ai commencé à venir ici. Je ne contrôle rien, et franchement je t'avoue que je m'en serais passé si cela ne m'avais pas servi ces temps-ci et si j'avais eu le choix. Je ne voulais surtout pas empiéter sur ton territoire… ou quelque chose du même genre. Enfin bref. Je m'excuse. **

Son expression se radoucit. Elle ne changea pourtant pas de position. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais plus gentille que je ne l'avais été depuis un petit bout de temps. Je lui souris, sans que je ne contrôle rien. Son visage se referma, comme si ma réaction l'avait déstabilisé.

-**Eh bien, tu peux faire preuve de politesse quand tu veux**, me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

-**Ta gueule**, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Je retournai mon attention sur la jeune personne qui se dressait devant nous. Elle nous regardait, intriguée apparemment. Sa tête s'était penchée sur le côté, le bras toujours tendue avec un couteau dans la main. Elle était comique à voir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Je me demandais ce qui l'intéressait à ce point dans notre échange avec Edward.

**-Comment vous appelez-vous ?,** demanda-t-elle.

-**Je suis Bella, et lui… bah c'est rien, c'est que de la vermine**, répondis-je.

Edward s'avança d'un pas.

-**Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle perd un peu l'esprit, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.**

Elle le reluquait d'une façon pas très correcte.

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi, on dirait vraiment un parasite,** m'informa-t-elle comme s'il n'existait pas. **Je m'appelle Sara.**

Elle me tendit sa main, que je pris sans hésiter. Je ne la connaissais peut-être pas, mais une phrase me revint en tête : les ennemis de mes ennemis étaient mes amis… Je croyais alors qu'on allait devenir de grandes amies.

Il se recula.

-**Je ne l'aime pas,** me dit-il. **Viens, on part. **

-**Je reste,** protestai-je. **Je** **crois que j'ai beaucoup plus en commun avec elle qu'avec toi. Pars si ça te chante. Moi je ne partirais pas.**

Il grogna.

-**Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser sans surveillance.**

**-C'est quoi, ton garde du corps, ton chien ?,** me demanda Sara.

Cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais eu envie de rire comme cela… Candice… Je secouai la tête.

-**Un peu des deux mais surtout un pot-de-colle,** répondis-je. **Fixé comme de la glu. Et je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de le faire dégager. Il m'a même suivi où je ne pensais pas que cela était possible. **

**-Hey, je suis là, **intervint-il.

**-Ah bon ? **

**-Très drôle. **

**-Je sais. **

**-L'ironie, tu connais ?**

**-Devrais-je ? **

Il laissa échapper un petit sifflement de frustration.

**-Tu ferais mieux de te taire avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. **

Je rigolai. Comme s'il me faisait peur… Je regardai du côté de Sara, toujours en train de nous observer. Qui était-elle ? J'avais repris mon sérieux, et ma tristesse, qui était parti quelques instants, reprit sa place habituelle.

-**Je connais un endroit où on pourrait mieux discuter… Et s'expliquer,** annonça-t-elle. **Et je pense qu'on a besoin. Les choses ne sont pas… comment dire… Habituelles. Et puis nous ne sommes pas forcément très en sécurité ici. **

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que surgisse une créature.

-Bella**, si tu dois emmener l'autre, fais-le, mais c'est surtout à toi que je dois parler. A ce que j'ai compris c'est toi qui es à l'origine de ta venue dans mon monde. Et il faut que je sache comment. C'est important.**

Je fis un signe de tête à Edward pour qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il était vraiment en colère et son estime de lui-même semblait avoir pris un rude coup. Je souris. Cela ne lui faisait pas de mal. Je recherchai cependant la désapprobation dans ses yeux, mais elle n'y était pas. Il avait su passer au dessus de sa méfiance. Il ne l'aimait pas certes, mais il ne semblait pas la trouver dangereuse. Comment savais-je tout cela ? Son regard était tellement expressif en ce moment… Je détournai mon attention.

-**Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, Sara. Nous ne sommes pas… comme les humains normaux,** la prévins-je.

-**Cela je l'avais compris. Tout ce qui arrive ici ne l'est pas,** dit-elle. **Ca tombe bien, je ne le suis pas non plus…**

Puis elle disparût. Pour réapparaître à l'opposé de la clairière. Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, surpris et interloqués.

-**Vous venez ?**

Quand elle remarqua que nous ne bougions pas d'un centimètre, elle eût la bonne idée de rajouter une chose.

**-Les questions viendront après… Tout comme les réponses. Maintenant soit vous me suivez, soit je vous laisse vous démerder… **

Puis elle commença à courir. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans la direction qu'elle ouvrait par sa magnifique et impressionnante course… Nous ne savions qu'une seule chose de cette fille si surprenante : Sara était définitivement quelqu'un de spéciale… J'avais hâte de la connaître… Oh oui.

**. . .**

-**Asseyez-vous, ce sera plus confortable pour parler.**

**-Cela ne change pas grand-chose pour nous, mais si tu préfères…,** tempérai-je.

L'abri de Sara était beaucoup plus grand que je ne l'avais imaginé. Spacieuse, lumineuse, la petite maison semblait avoir été créée de notre monde, sans les matériaux nuisibles telles que le goudron ou l'acier : un chalet des temps modernes. Nous nous assîmes autour de la table au milieu de la pièce principale.

**-Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais bien entendre votre histoire**, commença Sara.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard. Je décidai de tout lui raconter. Sans que j'en sache la raison, je savais que je pouvais lui accorder ma confiance.

**-Comme** **on te l'a déjà dit, nous ne sommes pas comme le commun des mortels. Nous sommes des vampires.** Je m'arrêtai, voulant lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne paressait pas troublée pour le moins du monde**. Ma… transformation ne fut que très récente, et par ce fait, je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de ma personnalité, tu sais, la téléportation. Edward n'a fait que s'accrocher à moi lors de mon départ. **Je lui lançai un regard noir, qu'il me rendit. **En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je fais exactement, c'est peut-être un pouvoir, mais je ne contrôle pas. Je supposai au départ d'avoir créé un nouveau monde. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée.** Je la dévisageai. **Non ?**

-**C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Je dois t'avouer que vous êtes les premières personnes venant du monde réel que je rencontre depuis le début de mes transferts dans Bokolona. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Bokolona est le nom que j'ai donné à ce monde. Je pensai réellement que j'étais la seule à pouvoir aller et venir entre ces deux univers. Cela ne me surprend donc pas que cela soit des êtres magiques qui viennent… Plus rien ne m'étonne de toute façon. J'ai vu tellement de choses bizarres… **

-**Qui es-tu vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu fais partie d'une catégorie du monde fantastique particulière ?**

-**Je suis née ainsi, Bella. Je suis orpheline, je ne sais donc pas si il y a d'autres personnes comme moi. Appelle cela un don si tu veux. Je suis assez spéciale, moi aussi. Je ne vieillis plus depuis un certain temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon installation depuis quelques années ici. Je suis rapide, et je me déplace par la pensée, mais je reste humaine. Je mange, je dors. Alors si vous vous nourrissez de sang comme dans les légendes, je vous préviens que j'ai quelques atouts dans ma manche. **

-**Nous ne buvons que du sang animal.**

Elle fit un signe de tête, trahissant son soulagement. Elle avait tout de même peur de nous.

-**C'est bon à savoir.**

-**Que voulais-tu dire par « des choses bizarres » ?** demanda Edward.

-**Cet univers est particulier, différentes choses apparaissent, d'autres disparaissent. Tout est instable et précaire. La faune est particulièrement dangereuse quand on ne la connait pas. C'est pour cela que nous devions bouger. Certaines espèces peuvent être féroces. **

**-Peu de choses nous détruisent, voire elles sont quasi-inexistantes,** rétorqua-t-il

-Fais **attention à tes certitudes, ne pense pas que tes acquis que tu as sur Terre sont les mêmes sur ces sols. J'ai vu des choses bien résistantes définitivement disparaître sous les crocs de certaines bêtes. Elle réprima un frisson. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu reviendras une deuxième fois. C'était un accident cette fois-ci. **

-**J'ai un devoir envers Bella, je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle aussi facilement**, dit-il amèrement.

-**Hey, je te ferais dire que les règles ne sont pas les mêmes ici que là-bas. Ta famille royale ne connait même pas l'existence de cette nouvelle terre. Je peux donc voyager librement sans ton consentement,** intercédai-je. **Donc quand je reviendrai avec toi dans notre monde, vous et ta famille n'aurait aucune raison de me surveiller quand je ferais une de mes petites excursions.** Je coupai court à toutes les protestations en posant les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête**. D'ailleurs, Sara, il y a-t-il une limite dans le temps dans tes téléportations ? Tu as un plein contrôle sur ton don ? Tu peux revenir vraiment quand tu veux ? **

-**Il n'y a pas vraiment de limite dans le temps, c'est quand tu ressens le besoin de revenir que tu reviens dans le monde que tu as toujours connu. J'ai ce don depuis toujours, j'ai pu donc le développer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour toi, mais je pense que cela sera identique à mon cas. Bizarrement, nous nous ressemblons plus qu'on pourrait le croire. Je peux aller venir dans ces deux univers comme je le veux. Mais plus rien ne m'attache à la vie que j'avais avant. Tu peux donc décider d'arrêter tes voyages. **

**-J'ai encore une question**, continuai-je. **Je me suis rendu compte que l'environnement s'adaptait à mes besoins. Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. Est-ce que c'est ton cas ? **

**-Bizarre,** observa-t-elle. **Pour moi, l'environnement est justement dangereux. Mais cela vaut le coup. Les ressources sont multiples et quand une dizaine de monstres n'est pas à tes trousses, c'est vraiment agréable de vivre ici. Mais rien n'est facile. **

Soudainement, nous entendîmes tous un drôle de bruit.

* * *

**POV Edward. **

Je n'avais écouté le dialogue entre Bella et Sara que d'une oreille distraite. Ce monde m'inquiétait. Je sentais la présence d'étranges êtres dans les parages. Sara avait raison, c'était dangereux. Je n'avais qu'une envie : forcer Bella à nous ramener et la bâillonner pour qu'elle reste à jamais avec nous. Malgré le profond antagonisme que je ressentais à son égard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir revenir avec elle. Je ne l'aimais pas, certes, mais je ne voulais pas sa mort. Je voulais qu'elle parte de notre vie, mais en sécurité.

Je me méfiais de l'étrangère, Sara. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, mais elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Bella. Déjà qu'elle était détruite, il ne fallait pas que quelque chose de mauvais la guide. Sa révélation sur son ancienne vie m'avait plus bouleversé qu'il n'y paressait. Même si elle était idiote, têtue, et amère, elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

Partir d'ici était la meilleure solution. Mais Bella ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. J'en avais marre d'être ici, surtout que les deux nouvelles « amies » se montaient contre moi… C'était vraiment de très mauvais augures. Une fille haineuse, je pouvais gérer. Deux c'était moins sûr.

Alors que Bella continuait son interrogatoire, nous entendîmes tous les trois un bruit suspect. Je reportai mon attention sur la conversation.

-**En voilà la preuve**, cria Sara. **Vous devriez partir tant qu'il en est encore temps, je ne pourrais pas vous aider. **

Je croisai les yeux de Bella. _Ses_ yeux. Je dus me reconcentrer, me rappelant à qui appartenait cette paire de yeux si expressifs et qui me retournaient. A la capricieuse qui détruisait tellement bien l'équilibre de ma famille. Celle que je détestais.

**-Bella, débrouille-toi pour nous ramener en vitesse à la réalité, je sens la menace pas loin**, la pressai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux, et je mis ma main sur son épaule.

-**Ils ne me feront pas de mal, **murmura-t-elle comme possédée. **Ils sont gentils…**

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-**Je n'arrive pas**.

**-Dépêchez-vous !, **nous pressa-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella gâcher ma vie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle nous fasse partir. A n'importe quel prix. Si l'étrangère avait raison, ces bestioles pourraient nous détruire.

-**Bella, je sais que tu as tendance à être suicidaire, mais pas moi, l**ui criai-je**. On va mourir tous les deux si tu ne te grouille pas, toi et ton cul !**

Elle ferma subitement les yeux. Et alors que j'entrevis des pattes plus grosses qu'une chaise se glisser dans l'abri, ainsi que Sara qui se téléportait, ma vision s'obstrua et on revint au monde normal.

-**C'en était moins une,** soufflai-je, soulagé.

Je la cherchai du regard. Elle était debout à quelques mètres de moi, me dévisageant, les traits impassibles. Ses yeux étaient étrangement inexpressifs. Objectivement, je la trouvais sur le coup extrêmement belle…

Elle s'avança vers moi, ne respirant plus.

Sans que je comprenne la moindre chose, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais vraiment pas préparé…

* * *

**. . .**

Ah Ah Ah =) Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? J'avoue que le changement est plutôt radical, tout autant du point de vue du cadre que de l'histoire. Un retour dans le vrai monde est prévu pour le prochain chapitre. Comment trouvez-vous l'idée du monde parallèle ? Dois-je exploiter l'idée ou la laisser tomber ? J'aimerais savoir votre avis, car j'ai deux choix possibles pour la suite et cela dépend de vous.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fiction réserve encore quelques surprises. Enfin si vous avez la patience d'attendre l'arrivée des prochains chapitres. Je n'ai qu'une idée générale, mais je sais où mon histoire va mener =).

Pour la fin, j'attends vos suggestions sur la réaction de Bella. J'ai déjà mon idée en tête, mais ne vous attendez pas au plus simple… Suspense !

Bon je vous laisse avec mon blablatage,

Merci encore pour les reviewers, c'est en vous que je puise l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire. Alors continuez, n'hésitez pas !

K.


	7. Chapter 7

**Into the Fire, the end which's never coming.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. L'histoire m'appartient, elle sort tout droit de mon cerveau =)**

**Résumé : Bella, dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la vie qu'elle a, essaye de se suicider. Sauvée et transformée par la famille Cullen contre son gré, elle va faire vivre un enfer à ses sauveurs. Entre haine et amour qui remportera?**

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre =)

Je sais que cela énerve de ne pas avoir le chapitre rapidement, étant moi-même lectrice de plusieurs fan fictions, mais je n'ai pas envie de me forcer. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ce chapitre. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration ! Donc désolée pour le retard…

Enfin bref.

J'ai décidé de continuer sur l'idée de monde parallèle, comme les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review semblent apprécier. Je les remercie d'ailleurs, car c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez. Pour les anonymes, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre, mais sachez que toutes les reviews m'ont vraiment fait très, très plaisir. Je vous conseille de vous inscrire, c'est beaucoup plus pratique et il y a pleins d'avantages =) !

Je vous conseille **In my place,** de **Coldplay** et **Mad world** de **Gary Jules** avec ce chapitre.

Bon maintenant, laissons place à la lecture !

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_Elle ferma subitement les yeux. Et alors que j'entrevis des pattes plus grosses qu'une chaise se glisser dans l'abri, ainsi que Sara qui se téléportait, ma vision s'obstrua et on revint au monde normal. _

_-__**C'en était moins une,**__ soufflai-je, soulagé. _

_Je la cherchai du regard. Elle était debout à quelques mètres de moi, me dévisageant, les traits impassibles. Ses yeux étaient étrangement inexpressifs. Objectivement, je la trouvais sur le coup extrêmement belle… _

_Elle s'avança vers moi, ne respirant plus. _

_Sans que je comprenne la moindre chose, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais vraiment pas préparé…_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 7. Résignation et commencement des problèmes...**

**Pov Edward. **

Avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, elle me gifla. Je ne sentais rien bien sûr, mais la puissance du coup me stupéfia. Alors qu'elle semblait prête pour un deuxième round, je m'éloignai d'elle, furieux. Tout d'un coup, elle me paraissait bien moins charmante…

-**Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenue folle ?, **criai-je.

-**Je te déteste, **répliqua-t-elle.

-**Ca, je le savais merci !**

Soudainement, elle me surprit en me faisant tomber d'un coup bien placé au niveau des jambes. Résultat, je me retrouvais hébété, assis par terre, à la regarder.

-**Moi, et mon cul, on te souhaite bien du plaisir : ciao, salopard !**

Puis elle partit me laissant en plan. Je souris furtivement. Elle était vexée par une simple remarque sur son physique. Info à retenir. Je me relevais avec grâce et facilité. La maison était calme, et personne ne semblait être présent. Je ne m'inquiétai pas outre mesure. Ils devaient sûrement être en train de nous chercher je ne sais où. Une chose était sûre : il n'aurait pas pu nous trouver. Savoir où elle allait maintenant rendait les choses plus faciles. Mais ici, on était dans le vrai monde. Et elle ne pouvait pas courir n'importe où comme dans l'univers que nous venions de quitter. Je la rejoins en courant le plus vite possible, la trouvant à cinq kilomètres de la demeure Cullen.

-**Où tu penses t'en aller comme ça ?**

Elle ricana, amère.

-**Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte plus m'enfuir…**

Une question, qui commençait à devenir habituelle, vint à moi : Pourquoi ? Elle qui semblait si réticente à rester près de nous… Ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées me frustrait. Elle m'intriguait de plus en plus. Et son comportement la rendait étrangement intéressante… je secouai la tête, rempli de pensées irrationnelles.

-**Non que je commence à accepter vos conditions, mais je ne supporterais plus d'être attachée, reprit-elle. Je vous déteste, et je ne ferais jamais rien pour que cela change, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus être réduite à cet état…**

Elle avait fini, par entendre raison, malgré ce qu'elle disait… Enfin… La peste aurait-elle plus d'esprit que je ne le pensais ? Cela restait à découvrir… Et je réalisai que j'avais hâte d'en connaître plus…

_**Pov Bella.**_

J'avais fini par comprendre, que comme je procédais, je n'avancerais pas. Il fallait que je parte, pour ma santé mentale. Et donc il fallait que je sois sage. Un an, ce n'était pas si terrible, non ? J'essayai de me convaincre alors que je lançai un regard à mon interlocuteur. Il paraissait drôlement soulagé. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Il croyait vraiment que j'avais commencé à accepter leur mode de vie. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les apparences sont tellement trompeuses…

Edward m'intriguait tout de même. Qui était-il réellement ? Hypocrite et méchant, comme il semblait l'être ? Ou sa froideur n'était que façade ? Je devais tout de même accepter le fait que certaines choses nous rassemblaient. Elles étaient rares, mais présentes. Il m'intriguait d'une façon malsaine, presque indésirable. Je me surprenais de plus en plus à penser plus doucement, et moins amèrement qu'avant. Changeais-je malgré moi ? Ses réactions tout autant que les miennes me désarçonnaient.

Compliquée, je l'étais… Comme lui. Mais voulais-je changer ? Sûrement pas.

Mon pouvoir était tout de même étrange. Je n'avais vraiment aucun contrôle sur lui. J'espérais qu'avec la pratique, je pourrais y aller à une fréquence moins prononcée. Sara représentait un soulagement. Je me demandais tout de même si je pouvais continuer à la voir. Deux mondes entiers nous séparaient, ce n'était pas rien…

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de m'expliquer en profondeur les secrets que recèle ce nouveau monde. Je me surprenais à ressentir une légère exaltation à la nouvelle vie qui m'attendait à présent. Mon futur n'était pas encore écrit finalement, et moi seule pouvait l'influencer. Il ne restait plus qu'à me débarrasser de cette famille. Malgré mon aversion pour ces gens-là, je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais freiner mon intérêt de plus en plus poussée. AU fond, je savais que j'étais d'accord avec leur mode de vie. Mais le fait qu'il me l'imposait me faisait réagir de façon plus exagérée. Quand pourrais-je m'échapper et enfin décider par moi-même ?

Ma liberté me manquait plus que tout. Si je continuai à penser et à ruminer mes idées noires, je savais que j'allais devenir folle. Il fallait que je me change les idées. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule échappatoire... Même si provisoire et réellement insatisfaisante…

Edward semblait figé tandis que je réfléchissais. Il me dévisageait, semblant chercher une information que je ne laissais transparaître. Il me vint alors la pensée qu'il fallait peut-être trouver la famille Cullen. Il fallait absolument que je leur parle. A Carlisle en particulier.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-**Il faut absolument que je parle à ton père,** lui dis-je. **Tout de suite, de préférence.**

**-Ca tombe bien moi aussi !**

J'étendis mon champs d'écoute au plus loin que je pouvais. Personne. Edward sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Je soulevai un sourcil. Il haussa les épaules.

-**Les humains ont quand même inventé des objets utiles,** dit-il, en souriant.

Je secouai la tête. Son premier sourire. L'envie de faire pareil me prit. Mais je me repris. Pas question. A la première tonalité, le docteur Cullen décrocha.

-**Carlisle ? Nous sommes à la villa.**

**-Mais bon sang, vous étiez partis où ! Cela fait plusieurs heures que l'on vous cherche partout !, **criait-il dans le combiné.

-**Je ne pense pas que de là où on était tu puisses nous trouver**, dit-il. **Ecoute, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer par téléphone, mais il faudrait que vous veniez, la famille au complet, le plus vite à la villa. Bella et moi vous attendons là-bas.**

**-Elle est bien avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire un bref résumé de la situation, parce que là nous sommes tous un peu confus, **répliqua-t-il.

-**Elle est à côté de moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas abréger, l'histoire est vraiment trop complexe pour que je puisse me permettre de la raccourcir.**

**-Bonjour, Carlisle,** intervenai-je.

Il fit une pause.

-**On sera là dans à peu près une heure ou deux, **finit-il. **N'en profitez pas pour partir.**

La conversation fut ainsi interrompue. Edward me regarda alors que j'étais dans mes pensées. Il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de me regarder et je ne voulais pas commencer à parler en première. Je le laissais faire.

-**Il faut qu'on retourne à la maison avant qu'ils n'arrivent, **me fit-il remarquer.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et commençais à courir. En moins d'une minute, je me retrouvai dans le salon de l'antique demeure des Cullen. Je m'assis sur le canapé blanc à disposition. Je vis brièvement Edward se diriger vers l'étage. Un minimum de tranquillité, enfin. C'était tellement rare en ce moment. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers la confrontation imminente avec Carlisle. Je n'étais pas encore sûre à cent pour cent de ce que j'allais dire. Allais-je accepter son offre ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas prévoir comment j'allais réagir. Mais il le fallait. Pour avoir plus de tranquillité que celle qu'il m'offrait. Il fallait que je m'incite au calme.

Un an. Je me répétais cela en boucle, et plus je passais ces deux mots dans ma tête, plus il me semblait qu'il devenait interminable. Le lycée, m'avaient-ils dit. C'était tentant. Retourner près d'étudiants, à côté de d'humains, auxquels je ressemblais il y a à peine un mois. Je soupirai. La nostalgie d'un temps révolu m'envahit. J'avais voulu en finir, mais maintenant que j'étais enfermée dans l'immortalité, je me rendais compte de tout ce que j'avais pu manquer. Je ne l'avouerais sûrement jamais, mais je réalisais à présent que le suicide n'était finalement pas la meilleure solution. Même si cette alternative n'était pas la meilleure non plus. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire.

J'avais tout de même deux objectifs en vue : parler à Carlisle pour m'éclaircir les idées et en découvrir plus sur le nouveau monde. Et avant que je ne puisse finir mes réflexions, je fus entourée de la famille Cullen au complet que je n'avais même pas vu arriver. Je sursautai. Jasper et Emmett que je ne connaissais pas plus que cela, sourirent en se lançant un regard équivoque.

-**Merde, vous auriez pu prévenir,** sifflai-je.

-**Et attends, t'es censée être un vampire, et qui dit vampire, dit une ouïe fine qui a une portée de plusieurs kilomètres, tu devais être très… distraite,** sourit-il, sous-entendant des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas des masses.

-**Vos gueules, toi et tes allusions perverses,** criai-je. **Tu ne me connais pas assez pour pouvoir me parler sur ce ton.**

**-Oh, je compte bien te connaître un peu plus à partir de maintenant,** ricana-t-il en s'approchant peu à peu.

-**Pas moyen, Cullen ! Reste loin de moi, avec tes pensées déplacées, et c'est valable pour tout le temps où tu seras dans un périmètre de un kilomètre autour de moi, capiche ?**

Je me reculais à petits pas, alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Les autres commencèrent à déclarer leur présence.

-**Bon, arrêtez vos chamailleries qu'on commence à parler sérieusement**, intervint Carlisle. **J'ai cru comprendre, d'après Edward que tu voulais me parler, c'est cela ?**

Je pris une bouffée d'air, m'incitant au calme.

-**Je ne veux pas forcément, mais il le faut,** dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Rancunière, moi ? Ce n'était pas nouveau…

-**Ma vie ici dans ces conditions est devenue insupportable pour moi. Je me rends compte qu'il faut que je commence à me raisonner et à aller de l'avant,** mentis-je effrontément. **Je réalise que je ne vous ai pas épargné, mais pour l'instant, je déclare la trêve de mon côté. Je veux qu'on me laisse un minimum de liberté et de tranquillité… Et si cela doit passer par accepter vos conditions, alors ainsi soit-il… De toute façon, je suis en minorité, à ce que je vois, **rajoutai-je en jetant un regard à l'assemblée qui se tenait devant moi.

-**Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta raison, Isabella**, répondit Carlisle.** A moins que cela ne cache quelque chose ?**

Je souris à ses paroles. Pas si bête, le doc'. Je remis un masque impassible sur mon visage.

-**Vous méfiez-vous, Carlisle ?, **demandai-je. **Vous qui avait tendance à donner le bon dieu sans confession **(NDA : Ne me demandez pas où je sors cette expression =) l'inspiration vous fait sortir des trucs que vous n'auriez jamais pensé sortir en temps normal xD),** vous semblez me réserver un sort particulier**, le raillai-je.

-**Je possède juste assez de bon sens pour me poser quelques questions sur ton sujet**, répondit-il, toujours aussi calme et posé. **Concernant le régime particulier, tu nous réserves aussi un châtiment unique, alors la réciproque n'est pas étonnante.**

-**La situation me l'impose, tout comme votre comportement,** répliquai-je du tac au tac. **La défense est la meilleure parade face à l'ennemi, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.**

Comment avait-on pu déboucher sur une telle conversation ? Je me le demandai alors qu'il me regardait intrigué.

-**Ne voulais-tu pas me parler d'une chose en particulier au départ ?, **finit-il. **Les débats seront pour plus tard.**

**-En effet. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je consens à respecter vos règles, bon gré mal gré, mais j'ai aussi les miennes**, posai-je dès le départ.

-**Pourrions-nous savoir quelles sont-elles ?, **demanda-t-il.

**-Elles sont simples mais elles feront parties intégrante à notre « marché » en quelque sorte,** commençai-je. **Premièrement, je veux pouvoir avoir la possibilité d'aller où bon me semble sans aucune objection, même si je dois me coltiner un tuteur. La personne en question n'a aucun droit de me refuser l'accès à tel ou tel endroit.**

**-Cela peut être faisable dans la limite du raisonnable,** consentit-il.

**-Deuxièmement…**

**-Tu vas nous sortir encore combien de conditions, madame la capricieuse ?,** m'interrompit Edward, les bras croisés. **Juste pour savoir s'il faut que je m'asseye afin de ne pas mourir d'ennui et du poids de l'hypocrisie qu'il faut que nous supportions tous.**

Je le fusillai du regard.

-**Je ne te retiens pas, après tout. Dégage, vu que de toute façon, je ne pense que tu te sentes concernée par ma « surveillance » intense et stupide,** répliquai-je, hors de moi.

-**Détrompe-toi, Isabella. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me distraire d'une telle preuve de sottise et d'égoïsme. Il serait dommage que je n'en profite pas.**

Je grognai.

-**Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir m'emmerder, je risque de ne pas contrôler mes humeurs de nouveau-nés, dis-je. Et tu sais autant que moi que je n'hésiterais pas à te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe,** rajoutai-je en le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Emmett siffla, à la limite d'exploser de rire.

-**On a dû rater un épisode, mais je sais par expérience que tu devrais faire gaffe à la tigresse devant toi, Eddy**, remarqua-t-il.

-**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça,** grogna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, en n'interrompant pas notre lien visuel.** Et je suis mieux placé que toi pour le savoir.**

Le grand benêt qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi explosa finalement de rire.

-**Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux pendant ces quelques heures**, pouffa-t-il. **Est-ce moi ou il y a réellement une tension entre ces deux là ? Je ne précise pas laquelle de tension, hein,** continua-t-il, tandis qu'il riait de plus belle.

-**Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Emmett,** criai-je, vraiment furieuse. **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrais le considérer autrement que comme un con.**

**-Ne jamais dire jamais,** philosopha mon interlocuteur.

Je soufflai excédée. Comment arrivaient-ils à repousser mes limites? L'envie de les frapper était tentante … Mais pas assez tentante pour que j'y cède.

-**Peut-on reprendre une conversation sensée ?, **continuai-je.

Carlisle hocha brièvement la tête, tandis que les autres se muraient dans un silence approbateur.

-**J'émets donc en effet une autre condition. Comme vous le savez maintenant, je suis dans la mesure de me téléporter dans une dimension qui semble parallèle à la notre. Les règles ne s'instituant pas dans ce nouveau lieu, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un. Je souhaite juste donc pouvoir y aller seule, sans que personne me dérange.**

**-Bella, ce n'est pas possible,** me contra Edward. **Les contrées sont dangereuses, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et comme tu le dis, les règles ne sont pas les mêmes là-bas. Que se passerait-il si on se rendait compte que tu es en danger mortel et qu'il n'y est personne pour t'aider ? Tu mourrais tout simplement. Je ne veux pas avoir cela sur la conscience en tout cas.**

**-Tu trouverais un bon moyen pour te débarrasser de moi**, argumentai-je.

-**Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort**, me répondit-il.

-**Tu l'as souhaité, j'en suis sûre.**

**-Malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas un monstre dénué de sentiments. Je ne veux la mort de personne, même si cela devait être celle de ma pire ennemie.**

**-Tu avoues donc que tu me hais.**

**-Je ne te hais, pas je ne t'aime pas particulièrement.**

Je le regardai méchamment.

-**Bon, il serait temps que vous arrêtiez vos disputes continuelles lorsque l'on parle tous ensemble, c'est vraiment pénible**, intervint alors Carlisle. **Notre rôle n'est pas celui d'être arbitre. Bella, Edward a raison sur un point, tu ne vas pas t'aventurer toute seule dans ton… nouveau monde, à ce que j'ai compris, sans qu'on ne sache ce qui t'attends. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de regrettable. Alors que je voulais protester, il leva un doigt. Mais je veux bien te laisser seule à partir du moment où tu sauras ce qui t'attends et si cela n'est pas nuisible pour ta nouvelle condition. Jusque là, tu seras accompagnée par Edward.**

**-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi par lui ?**, le désignai-je avec dégoût.

-**Parce qu'il est déjà allé avec toi, et qu'il semble que cela marche avec lui, ton histoire de téléportation vers un autre endroit, mais rien ne nous dit que cela est valable pour chacun d'entre nous. De plus, il est celui qui a le moins d'obligations dans ce monde-ci. A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ton pouvoir, donc tu pourrais très bien y rester plusieurs jours. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester absent aussi longtemps. Ni Esmée, ni Emmett, ni Jasper. Nous avons tous des responsabilités.**

**-Et en quoi elles consistent si je puis me permettre ?**

**-J'ai l'hôpital, Esmée a ses différents contrats dans la rénovation de plusieurs établissements publiques pour le social, Jasper entreprend des recherches sur notre condition et a encore quelques difficultés à gérer sa privation du sang humain, ce qui rend les choses compliquées. Emmett a en charge la gestion des plusieurs entreprises que nous dirigeons à distance, de plus de sa situation scolaire et les interventions de protection autour du territoire de Forks, pour voir si des vampires habitent dans les alentours. Edward est le plus libre de notre famille, en tant qu'indépendant à part entière. Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Il n'est pas question qu'il me surveille à chaque fois que je pars là-bas ! Vous voyez bien que l'on ne se supporte pas ! Vous me punissez de vous haïr, c'est ça ?**

**-Mais Swan, j'adorerais passer du temps en ta compagnie,** ajouta Edward ironiquement.

-**Oh toi, je t'ai dit de te la fermer !**

**-Le sujet est clos, as-tu une autre condition à nous soumettre ?**

**-Oui. Je souhaite aller au lycée, si cela m'est possible. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de voir autre chose que vos têtes qui me deviennent vraiment antipathiques. Ne le prends surtout pas pour toi, Edward, **lui souris-je avec tout le sarcasme que je pouvais insuffler. Il me regarda avec froideur et indifférence.

-**Pour cela, tu as tout mon accord, il me semble que je t'en avais déjà parlé de toute façon,** agréa-t-il, faisant fi des remarques.

-**Oui, et j'accepte votre offre.**

**-Et bien, tu pourras t'inscrire toi-même dans les prochains jours. Je te conseille de t'inscrire dans la division première, tu parais assez jeune pour avoir cette âge.**

Je souris à cette remarque. Normale, j'avais dix-sept ans, tout comme lors de ma transformation qui me figeait dans la jeunesse éternelle.

-**Il se pourrait que l'on puisse arriver à un compromis acceptable et vivre la prochaine année sereinement.**

Je ne dis rien. S'ils savaient ce que je leur préparais au cours de cette année… Elle n'allait pas être de tout repos, même s'il était impossible d'être fatiguée chez notre espèce… Je m'approchais à pas de félin près du patriarche de la famille Cullen.

-**Retenez tout de même cela, Cullen, je resterai une Swan, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, **murmurai-je près de son oreille. **Vous m'avez condamné, je vous condamne à mon tour. Pensez-vous peut-être que j'exagère ? J'ai toujours eu tendance à être rancunière. L'immortalité a rendu ce trait de caractère plus… marqué. Une année peut être longue si je le veux. Votre traité sera respecté, mais sachez que je le ferai à ma façon…**

J'entendis Esmée grogner légèrement. Je me tournai vers elle.

-**Dommage que vous apparteniez à cette famille**, lui dis-je. **Je suis sûre que dans une autre situation, j'aurais pu vous apprécier.**

Je fixai alors Edward. Je ne dis pourtant rien à son encontre. Je pouvais dire n'importe quoi, mes sentiments étaient différents à son égard. Plus exacerbés, plus profonds… Plus passionnés. Dans une autre vie… Mais ce ne serait pas celle-là. Je partis à l'étage, les laissant méditer mes paroles, m'enfermant promptement dans une chambre. J'avais remarqué l'isolation de chaque pièce, bien qu'elles laissaient passer des sons pour l'oreille vampirique lorsque l'on parlait de façon distincte et claire. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Le silence, c'est, tout ce qui m'importait.

Je regardai tout autour de moi, me rendant compte que je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds ici. Curieuse, je la détaillai minutieusement. Un lit, un bureau, des couleurs sobres, unies. Un miroir. _Un miroir._ Je n'avais toujours pas vue ce que j'étais devenue après ma transformation. A vrai dire, ce n'était qu'un détail face à la préoccupation que me procurait la situation. Mais maintenant, j'avais du temps à tuer et d'autres choses à penser.

Je m'avançai vers celui-ci. Et ce que j'y vis me choqua. J'avais réellement changé. Mes yeux, de couleur auburn, me surprirent plus que tout le reste. Mes cheveux avaient pris une jolie couleur, virant vers le noir de jais, et brillaient de mille feux. Mon corps était vraiment bien disproportionné, bien défini. En un mot, j'étais plus belle que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Je me détournai de celui-ci. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'ancienne Bella. Elle avait disparu. Mon comportement, mon physique, mes capacités… Tout avait changé, et l'humaine que j'étais n'était plus. Je m'étais perdue.

Je m'assis sur le lit.

Quand retrouverai-je un minimum de normalité ? Quand j'aurais trouvé mon équilibre. Autant commencer maintenant.

J'étais prête à tout bouleverser, tout changer si cela me permettait d'oublier la peine. J'avais remarqué que la douleur de mon cœur mort finissait par s'atténuer. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Je ne le savais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de les oublier, et j'avais peur des conséquences. Ma douleur était le seul reste de mon ancienne vie. Si je finissais par la laisser de côté, le pire pourrait se passer : devenir inhumaine, à l'instar de cette famille de fous.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait quand même que j'avais très peu de chances que cela arrive. Au moins pour la mémoire des personnes que j'avais aimé, que j'aimerai toujours, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver… Ou peut-être pourrai-je prendre avantage de certains aspects. Je changerais tout pour quelque chose de nouveau, et ce qui me semblait être la meilleure solution… Oui, je savais exactement, ce qui me restait à faire… J'étendis mon champ d'écoute pour entendre ce que disaient la famille Cullen.

-...**monde différent du notre, voir complètement l'opposé,** prononça Edward, d'un calme olymmpien. **Il me semble véritablement dangereux, et je ne sais pas s'il pourrait nous atteindre. La fille, cette Sara ne nous a pas plus préciser ce qui change de tous les autres univers. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, d'ailleurs. Cet univers... il est tout simplement magique. Même si nous savons rien, il est véritablement intriguant. Je ne sais pas comment Bella a pu développer un tel don, si impressionnant. **

**-C'est une découverte extraordinaire que vous venez de faire, et vous êtes les deux seuls témoins de ce miracle**, termina Esmée, puis elle soupira. **Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous ne pouvez partager cela avec personne. Elle pourrait largement avoir de l'influence dans le monde des vampires, ne serait-ce rien que par sa protection contre toute attaque mentale. Elle pourrait faire changer les choses... Si seulement elle surmontait sa peine et son amertume... **

Ils se turent tous puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

La vie m'offrait une nouvelle chance. Et j'avais tous les atouts dans ma manche.

Je restai là un certain temps, inqualifiable. Tout se remettait peu à peu en place pour former un plan… Un plan qui semblait infaillible. Nouvelle apparence, nouveau caractère, nouveaux objectifs… Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, et il était temps que j'en profite… de toutes les façons possibles… Oh oui, j'allais en profiter !

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin d'un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le finir. Vu que je suis en vacances je vais pouvoir me consacrer plus sérieusement à cette fiction. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard impardonnable ! Vous me pardonnez, hein *yeux façon Alice* ?

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je peux le dire, maintenant, ça y est, la fiction va commencer à bouger un peu ! Il serait temps vous allez me dire, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de poser le contexte de mon histoire. Je compte un peu alléger les chapitres… Vous allez voir comment =).Je ne sais pas comment vous trouver l'avance de l'intrigue. Est-ce que cela entre trop dans les détails ou vous voulez que je continue à prendre mon temps ?

Des idées sur le plan de Bella pour profiter de sa nouvelle vie ?

Bon je vous laisse mes chers lecteurs,

Et à bientôt (je l'espère - -' mais oui ne vous en faites pas !)

K.


End file.
